Darkness within
by jaganshing
Summary: The story behind Jun Kazama giving in to Kazuya Mishima and his darkness within. Chapter 19 up!
1. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco does. This is something I've done while planning for Tekkentrip's next chapter. Enjoy**

Kazuya Mishima sat in his office with a taste of irritation and hatred drawn all over his face.

Those days, since his father threw him off that Stygian cliff engulfed with shadows at the bottom, he had never felt so relieved his entire life.

Everything peaceful seems to be only an apparition for him.

He grew up to be a stubborn, relentless CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu working for his father himself, Heihachi Mishima.

Working his way to make some trouble for his father, he seeks vengeance as well.

To free his troubled soul, to release his dormant anger that has been kept for a very long time since that first blood first made its way out of his wound in that cliff, that horrid cliff.

He vowed to himself that as long as his father still lives, he'll never accept his own death.

He survived that fall in exchange for his soul, just to defeat Heihachi.

He knew the risk but it's the only way to end his misery.

He knew he'll become pure evil himself yet one reason stopped him.

"Mishima-sama, an agent from the 3WC wants to have a word with you"

That agent from 3WC, Kazama, Jun. She came in with a gentle expression on her face.

Her bangs flew every time she makes a step.

Her head band is neatly in place suiting her pure dark raven hair, her eyes shined with a heavenly glow and her pale white skin glorifies her celestial beauty.

"Good day, Mr. Mishima" she said in a bow

"My name is Kazama, Jun". Kazuya looked at her expressionless.

His cold eyes piercing in the shadows, his lower lip curled

"3WC sent me to arrest you" Jun calmly said keeping a stiff upper lip.

She knew how she felt yet fighting it, an enigmatic evil presence is surrounding her.

Jun Kazama,

age 22,

studies Kazama Ryuu,

works for 3WC for wildlife protection,

grew up in Yakushima,

known as the "Chosen One" among her relatives.

Kazuya gestured her to sit down

"Ms. Kazama, I never knew you have something under your sleeve, such innocence you possess…" Kazuya said calmly

"What makes you think I would let you arrest me?" he added a question that sent a jolt on Jun's body.

Jun looked at him with fear almost visible in her eyes 'What now? What should I do?' she thought. She was speechless.

Kazuya Mishima,

a ruthless criminal,

a cold-hearted CEO,

was right THERE in front of her,

talking to her,

giving her that piercing cold stare in his eyes,

the eyes that once led her to the path that almost drowned her.

"Mr. Mishima, you've done so much harm on poor animals, they knew nothing of what pain feels like unless you show them.

They are simple living creatures that roam around this earth to live, just like us.

I'm not here to ask you if you want to be arrested, I'm here to tell you that there has to be a stop for all of this"

Jun, with a tint of sternness in her voice, faced Kazuya.

Kazuya gave up a small chuckle

"You have a strong sense of affection towards animals Ms. Kazama…"

Kazuya said calmly with his hand on his chin. "…Mr. Mishima, It is my duty to protect them …" Jun said calmly, her eyes staring into something else besides Kazuya.

"Protect them? What's the use of their defense mechanism if they depend on humans for protection? I can't seem to get your point here Miss Kazama"

Kazuya said, stirring from his seat as he grabbed a pen to roll it on his fingers.

"I'm arresting you because of your illegal animal trade…" Jun said in a fading voice

"Miss Kazama, how long have you been working for 3WC?" Kazuya asked to call her attention

"Y-You do not sound like you're with the subject, Mr. Mishima" Jun suddenly blurted out that suddenly stunned her in fright

'What in the world did I just said?' she thought "Neither do you…"he replied expressionless, his eyes getting darker. "W-What do you mean?" she asked, shivering within.

"It seems like your attention is mainly within your fear rather than your arguments" he said as he smirked,

His eyes locking unto hers.

'Those eyes…that smirk…' Jun thought.

Kazuya's eyes seem hypnotizing as Jun could recall.

Burying deeper into her thoughts, the gateway of fear suddenly subsided.

She felt fear no longer.

Instead, she felt she wanted him so badly.

She was deeply attracted to those piercing brown eyes that once frightened her.

Kazuya was surprised seeing Jun motionless.

Jun had a look of indifference, as if she lost to a battle between her thoughts.

She began to look pale yet she's still staring into space.

"Miss Kazama, are you all right?" Kazuya asked.

Still, Jun was consumed by her thoughts.

Kazuya, on the other hand, stood up and went to her side to shook her gently

"Miss Kazama?" he asked. Jun looked at him emotionless, her mouth slightly open as if she's trying to say something.

"Don't even think about telling me you're okay, you're not" Kazuya said with a tint of harshness in his voice.

"Kazuya…" Jun spoke, almost in a whisper.

"What?" he asked as he came face to face with Jun.

Without hesitation, Jun held his face closer to hers as she gave him a tight lock on his lips, Kazuya, in surprise, pushed Jun lightly away from him.

"Kazama, what's this about?" he asked confused.

Jun looked at him with innocence in her eyes.

'What's this I'm feeling?' he thought, his mind is juggling his thoughts.

The sensation is too strange for him. Jun slowly droop her head.

"…gomen…" she said as she stood up with a tint of red in her face, she was about to leave but to her surprise,

Kazuya grabbed her by the arm and pinned her against the wall.

Jun looked at him emotionless, her eyes met his gaze.

He felt his world go dim.

She sees nothing but darkness.

He was the only one that could save her from her prison.

She was the only light that could lead him home.

In exchange for what she'd done, cupping her face with his palm, he gently locked her lips with his.

Their tongues meet, teasing each other, releasing their obsession, releasing their tormented soul.

Giving birth to the thing they called "love".

Both alike, both the opposite, these entwined two different souls together like darkness and light.

**J****aganshing**: _Gosh, isn't it that if it's your first time to write a fic with a different genre feels kind of disturbing when you're into comedies and stuff? I sure hope I did well. Actually, I'm still working on Tekkentrip (man, I'm all out of ideas) so I'm very sorry if I haven't updated so soon. I only did this to test out my romance and drama skills (hehe) but I sure hope you like it._

**Kazuya: **_Finally, something DID hit your head, keep those Jun scenes coming on Tekkentrip. You're boring the readers. Hey, by the way, I have an idea. What about creating a chapter in Tekkentrip that only includes Lee and Heihachi in distress? That would be fun…_

**Jaganshing: **_(thinks) well…I've already placed some things that had placed them in despair…I guess I'll try working on it…_

**Kazuya:**_ More Kazuya and Jun! Man, I'm sick of reminding you_

**Jaganshing:**_ I didn't ask you to remind me and remember, let's keep the fighting discreet, save it for Tekkentrip._

**Kazuya:**_ Fine!_

**Jaganshing:** _Anyway, hope you liked it. _


	2. Reminiscence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken so don't sue me….Gosh, I've been saying this over and over again…Anyway, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I appreciate it. I thought my dramatic skill is a goner. Hehe, well anyways, Tekkentrip is still not updated…I'm still working on it (sorry).**

A few days had passed since that incident in his office. It all started in that afternoon.

He finally realized he's free from devil's grasp.

Releasing him from his hatred, she did.

Though, his busy schedule is indeed a bothersome, he still managed to have that talk with Jun.

Jun Kazama, on the other hand, still confused of what she did, gradually agreed to her thoughts.

There's no woman alive who'd ever accept the love of the vicious Kazuya Mishima except her.

She wanted to save him, He wanted to be saved.

She already loved him at first sight yet a part of her beckons her to stay away.

A part of him is screaming to kill her but an unknown feeling is preventing him to do so.

Was it love or was it obsession?

Surprised to be pinned on a wall, she felt somehow safe in his presence.

It was not lust but love itself.

Yet none of them spoke about it.

When their lips met, she felt like she never wanted to part again, she wanted their lips locked forever, with his warmth, with his guard she needed nothing in this world except him.

That afternoon, that memorable afternoon kept playing in her head like a film without a sound.

She never knew love would be blinder as it is.

He never knew what love is until he met her.

Pictures of Jun in his head and his raging desire to kill his father are the only ones that matter to him.

He never wanted more, he's contented.

He's the only one that mattered to her most, she turned her fears on the other side and never will she ever look at it again.

The King of the Iron Fist Tournament will be held after 2 weeks, more busy schedules for Kazuya.

Consecutive meetings are held and more files to take care of.

Kazuya sat beside the fountain, papers seem to flood his lap and it just so happen that Jun was passing by.

"Miss Kazama, how nice to see you around here" he said calmly, arranging the papers and the documents of new fighters around him.

"Nice to see you around here too Mr. Mishima…" Jun said in a bow, crimson red on her face, still recapitulating the incident

. "Please, just call me by my first name" he insisted, still calm.

Jun just nodded in reply.

"Are you heading somewhere?" he asked.

"Not really, I was just taking a walk…" Jun answered.

"Mind to sit down for awhile?" he asked.

Jun just sat down beside him without saying a word.

She was silently looking at him as he strains his way to read each document.

Those piercing eyes kept her wondering, why are they so full of hatred?

Though, she admits that he's good-looking and masculine yet there's still something wrong about him…Is it because of the evil presence she once felt?

Somehow, she's in dilemma of her feelings.

She eased her mind by looking at the fountain with interest.

"When I was a girl, I used to love the river.

Whenever I splash it along with my feet, I forget my problems" Jun said as she dipped her hand gently on the water.

A smile crept on his lips, he feels very much at ease when Jun is around him

"it reminds me of Yakushima…" she said as she continues to whirl her hand on the water.

"Jun, what is it like to live in a remote area such as Yakushima?" Kazuya asked all of a sudden.

"So soothing…" Jun answered as she closed her eyes to breathe some fresh air around them as she pictures Yakushima on her mind.

"The stars are lovely during nightfall…" she added.

" I see…" he said, as he glanced at Jun who is still enjoying the breeze.

"Jun, is it all right if you could meet up with me on the rooftop at 10 pm?" he asked that made Jun open her eyes

"Nothing in particular, but, is it all right?" he asked, nervous at his words at first

. "…why not?" she said,

her voice is somehow at peace. She didn't know what to say, it just came out.

"So it's settled, I'll be waiting…" he said, with a smile he stood up and walked away.

Jun was left with her thoughts hovering around her.

'Kazuya wants to meet up with me?' she thought.

She can't believe that she accepted his offer.

Part of her wants to refuse, yet, it's too weak to compete with the other.

Kazuya was walking on the corridor

'The stars are lovely during nightfall' her voice echoed inside his head.

He had some other things at the back of his head as he reached his office.

Jun silently went to her hotel room. She laid on her bed to heed her thoughts

'Since that incident...all I could think about is him…' she thought.

THAT incident kept her uneasy.

Still, she wanted to see him, to hold him, to look at those piercing eyes that are so dangerously attractive.

'Kazuya…' as her thoughts whispered his name the dim light of her room sent her on a deep sleep.

**Why did he want to meet up with Jun on the rooftop? What could be Kazuya's intentions? **

**Jaganshing:** SUCCESS! Chapter finished, now there's two! How was it?

**Kazuya: **No comment…I'm not THAT busyI always have TIME for Jun unlike SOME people who make things worst as possible

**Jaganshing:** Bear in mind that I can hear you

**Kazuya:** It's the truth anyway

**Jaganshing**: I'm not making a funny story here Kazuya

**Kazuya:** Whatever…

**Jaganshing**: Ignore him…Anyway, I hope you like it.


	3. There's no turning back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco does. That took care of it. Finally, Tekkentrip is updated. Anyway, I guess I'm getting carried away doing this story. I sure hope I'm doing just fine. Yup, there are still a lot of chapters…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, domo arigato gozaimasu. Enjoy!**

Darkness surrounds her.

She's caught in a silhouette of doom.

She can feel she's being watched.

At the corner of her eye she could see a figure beside her,

looking at her,

devouring her flesh with those eyes.

Jun woke up at the sound of a knock on her door.

Panting with her sweat trickling down on her forehead

"it was all a dream…" she said.

She looked at the wall clock, it's already 9:30 pm.

"Jun, are you there?" the voice spoke.

"Hold on, I'll be right there" she said as she went to the door.

It was Lei Wulong, a police cop from Hong Kong,

he and Jun worked as partners on the investigation of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Lei, what brings you here?" she asked with her voice kind of hoarse.

"Just dropping by to say hello, hey, are you okay? You look down today" he wondered noticing Jun's pale face.

"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about" she said.

"Since you had a word with Kazuya I could see that you've somehow changed, did he say something that somehow offended you?" he asked, scratching his head.

"No…nothing….this has nothing to do with Kazuya, Mr. Wulong., I'm just not feeling well" she said calmly as she forced a smile.

"Yes, I could tell…" he said.

'Forgive me for lying…' she thought.

"You should rest Jun, you can't miss the tournament. Two more weeks and we're all goners" Lei said as he smiled.

Jun gave up a small chuckle

"I better go, take care of yourself" Lei said as he left.

'Kazuya, are those the piercing eyes that haunt me in my dreams?' she thought.

After closing the door, she remembered herself talking to Kazuya beside the fountain.

"10 pm! Oh my, I…no, no, Jun, stay here, it will be all right…You don't need to show up…no…I need to show up…" she was in a middle of panic, all this because of Kazuya.

Confused as she already was, she took a glance at the clock. 9:40 pm, it says.

She quickly ran to her closet to get her favorite white dress.

After dressing up, she wore her white headband.

'Why does he want to meet up with me?

What are his intentions?

What does he want?' a plague of unanswered questions started to mess up her head again.

Trying hard to forget, she tried as she looked outside her window to gaze at the sky.

'This is really not Yakushima'.

Homesickness and restless dreams festering inside her, all is brought to her by Tokyo's blinding street lights.

After taking her last glance at the sky, she took off,

closing the door behind her felt like she'll never see her room again anymore.

Walking in the middle of noiseless corridors, she felt herself being squeezed in it.

Why such horrid thoughts if she's only seeing a man she's dying to see?

So restless she felt, the paler she gets.

She knew right from the beginning that she can't arrest him.

Not because of what he has, but because of what he is.

His intentions always remain a mystery yet his callous brown eyes are the ones who talk the most.

Those kept her wondering.

For all people, she's the only one who could see right through it.

Crazy as it may sound but his eyes seems to be the reason why she feels safe around him.

As she rode the elevator, her heart started to beat fast.

Her body seems to be on a verge of freezing.

It felt like she was attempting to jump on the highest peak of the Mishima's Empire,

silently hoping to be saved, by who was left unanswered.

The elevator stopped, slowly the door opened.

Cautiously walking outside the lift, her footsteps echoed into the breezy rooftop of the Mishima building.

'There's no turning back now…' she thought.

She walked to the edge of the rooftop, curious of what she would see.

Tokyo's lights looked nicer when far away, like glowing fireflies on the fields of Yakushima.

She peacefully closed her eyes as she feels the gentle breeze around her.

At the moment she was about to open them, she felt a hand gently brushing her hair aside as she felt a thin chain lowering against her neck.

She felt the same hand locking the chain at the base of her neck.

She dared not to move, fright was not in her eyes but surprise.

She knew that presence, she knew who it was.

Looking down to see the chain, her mouth opened filled with surprise.

It was a necklace.

A star made out of diamond was hanging lazily in between her collar bones.

Jun couldn't believe her eyes.

For how much money was spent just to give her something.

"Beautiful, isn't it…You don't need to think about Yakushima to remind you how lovely the stars are during nightfall if you could see it right in front of you" a cold yet a hushed voice spoke beside her ear.

Strong arms started to wrap around her shoulders that are once weary because of the blistering cold.

"Mr. Mishima, you shouldn't have…" she was cut off as she felt a warm air brushing against her neck.

His breathing was somehow soothing all of a sudden.

"Kazama, Jun. If there's nothing in this world I could give you, I would cross the boundaries to find it…" he said.

"I…I can't accept this…" she said, her body somehow shivering.

"If you worry about the cost of that thing, it will be useless…What matters most is the person you're addressing that thing to…" he said that somehow made Jun close her eyes,

warm tears started to escape her closed lids.

"You're more valuable to me, Jun" he said as he wiped Jun's tears with his hand.

She turned to face Kazuya to bury her face on his chest.

Kazuya tightened the embrace, he knew Jun wanted someone to dry her tears and that's him.

Jun, with her tears of either joy or sorrow, released it all to the man she was dying to hold, the relentless Kazuya Mishima.

Both darkness and light collide on a tight embrace.

**Jaganshing:** Aw….Success! Chapter finished!

**Kazuya:** Do you mind? You're spoiling the moment

**Jaganshing: **Oops, sorry. Anyway, I hope you like it.


	4. Darkness awakened

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco does. Okay. THANKS for the REVIEWS! The previous chapter was kind of…let's just say my dormant romantic side has finally awakened. Finally, now I can make fanfics with genres such as this one. Again, thank you, it encourages me a lot. Till then, Enjoy!**

At the Mishima Empire's rooftop,

Kazuya and Jun watched the stars made its way to the sky.

His murky eyes glowing in the darkness,

her face stained with tears slowly dries up as the wanton breeze continued its way.

"I'm sorry…" Jun said with her eyes pale.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"For crying all of a sudden" she replied.

"There's no crime in doing so…" he said,

his voice somehow becoming deeper as he looked at the city of Tokyo, a city that never sleeps.

Jun looked down to see the necklace Kazuya gave.

Any woman would be begging to have a necklace made out of a genuine diamond such as the one she's wearing right now but she didn't begged at all.

She just stood there,

petrified at those cold hands,

knowing nothing except him around.

Releasing everything is all she could do, her tears will do.

Jun felt she's close to drowsiness as she felt her eyes getting heavy yet she's fighting it,

she wanted to stay up,

with him,

just to be with him,

nothing else.

Kazuya noticed, he gave up a smile that's barely even seen.

"Jun, you don't need to force yourself to stay awake" he said.

"No, I'm fine, really…" she said.

"Come on, I'll accompany you to your room" he said, his arms crossed.

Jun just followed him without saying a word.

At the corner of his eye, he sees Jun, struggling to stay awake.

'Jun, I wanted to spend a time with you longer…yet destiny forbids me…' he thought.

After a quick ride on the lift, they stopped at a nearby floor.

Walking in between the corridors that once led Jun to uneasiness they stopped beside her door.

Before leaving, Kazuya stopped and faced Jun.

With her weary eyes, she still managed to give a surprise look on Kazuya.

"Thank you, Jun" he said, his eyes sinking deeper into hers.

"I-I should be the one thanking you…" she said attempting to bow but Kazuya stopped her as his hand met her shoulders.

"You already did…" he said. Jun gave up a startled look.

"When?" she asked,

"The day you accepted my invitation by the fountain" he said.

As he walked away, her eyes followed his direction

"Oyasumi Nasai…Mishima-sama" was her parting word.

Pressing the buttons quickly at the lift, Kazuya knew he had to.

A sinister feeling is building up against him as he stood in the elevator with his eyes dimmed with countless hatred.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, eh Kazuya?" a voice deep inside him spoke.

"Devil...It has nothing to do with you" he answered back rather annoyed.

"I see you still have the courage to talk back again, Kazuya." The same voice answered.

"What do you want this time?" Kazuya asked. A shock suddenly enveloped his body.

He was holding his chest where a scar remained at rest, a scar that triggered his memory about his horrible past.

"You deserve to be alone…You don't deserve to be loved. People fear you…You're worthless in this world" the voice said as the shock continues.

"You're weak! Helpless! Alone! Forgotten! A stain that's so hard to remove…a burden to this world…" the voice screamed at him as he fights the electrocution.

"Enough!" Kazuya yelled as he returned to his normal state,

just in time the elevator arrived on his destination.

He quickly walked to his office ignoring Lee Chaolan, his adopted brother who seems to be using the phone for quite a long time.

He sat on his seat with rage on his eyes.

It was the spirit that once revived him from that cliff, the same spirit that's eating him away from existence.

"What do you have in mind, Kazuya?" the voice began to speak again.

"I told you, enough!" he said, his voice at the peak of his lungs.

"Why the temper Kazuya?" the voice replied.

Kazuya ignored the voice.

"It's Kazama, Jun….kill her…she's a burden to our plans…" the voice echoed in his head.

Without saying a word,

Kazuya stood up and walked to the nearest lift beside his office.

A calm expression was drawn on his face. He pushed the button and waited, waiting for that sound of arrival.

**Where is Kazuya going? What does he have in mind? …**

**(Oyasumi Nasai, Mishima-sama----> Good night, Mr. Mishima)**

**Jaganshing: **_CHAPTER FINISHED…SUCCESS!_

**Lee Chaolan: **_I'm so happy to be here_

**Jaganshing:**_ Since Kazuya has been busy a lot, let's have Lee for a temporary replacement_

**Lee Chaolan**_: You mean I'm just a back-up?_

**Jaganshing:**_ Hey, you always play a big role on my comedy fics, let's lessen that_

**Lee Chaolan:**_ (sighs) Okay…_

**Jaganshing:**_ Anyway, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_


	5. Two roads apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Okay, Namco does. Gosh, do I really need to write that everyday. I admit it, I don't. Again, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. The previous chapter was kind of…evil. Yup, Devil seems to be consuming his mind again. Anyway, the first part of this fic took place after parting from each other. Only, it is Jun's part this time. Enjoy! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Closing the door behind her, Kazuya's face started to circle around her face.

Odd as it may sound but she kind of like it when he shots those piercing eyes at her,

sinking into her eyes like a nail pounded into a wall.

Walking past the living room of her hotel room, her thoughts reminisced the day she confronted Kazuya.

'So much hatred was in him, bloodshed, anger, his desperate desire to kill somebody.

Why, for whom was this hatred for?' she thought.

Part of her was screaming to run, run away, don't let him see you yet she's hiding herself just to be seen.

She wanted him to see her, to see what she is trying to do, saving him.

She sat on the futon.

The Rich fabric met her soft skin as she scoots to find comfort.

Placing a hand on the necklace he gave, she never knew the stars are much lovelier when you're touching it instead of just watching it from a distance.

Meaning to say it's better to be with the one you're desperate to hold than watching him/her from a distance.

She felt like she never wanted to remove it,

the essence of the person she never wanted to let go still remains on that very spot where he left it.

A cold sensation started to linger behind her neck then it started to caress its way to her arms.

'This feeling…' she thought.

Silently she made her way to the bathroom to take a warm shower to ease the cold.

Removing her garb except for the necklace,

she turned the handle,

she allowed herself to be drenched on those warm droplets that are somehow soothing even though it stings.

But it's different, it's not the same warmth that aided her on the rooftop, it's not the same.

After a few seconds, she turned the handle to halt the water's passage.

She felt nothing from the heat the shower's emitting, she still feels cold.

Wearing her white bathrobe, she made her way out of the shower.

But something beckons her to go to some place, a place where she's familiar with.

Walking with careful steps she silently hunts the voice that beckoned her.

Despite of wearing only a bathrobe, she didn't mind.

There's something more important than that, something she just can't let loose.

The sound of the elevator is still far away to trigger his mind to wake,

still, he knew what he's doing and there's nothing to stop him.

Jun, on the other hand is still on a verge of decision, whether she would open the door and go out or not.

Something seems to be preventing her.

'No, don't do it' her thoughts spoke but something manipulates her to touch that knob.

Kazuya, reclining at the end inside the elevator, he can feel the same force that blinded him.

'I'm close, close enough for me to realize he's there…' he thought.

'Jun, please' her thoughts were pleading.

She backed out a bit, confused of what she's planning to do.

'Organize your thoughts Jun' she thought.

In a blink of an eye,

she placed her hands on the doorknob at the same time,

the sound of the elevator echoed swiftly beside his ears.

As the elevator's door opened, Jun's door opened.

The grin of the spirit is visible, enough to be seen right through Kazuya's eyes.

**WHAT LIES BENEATH HIS PLANS? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**Jaganshing: **SUCCESS!

**Lee: **No thrill at all.

**Jaganshing: **Justbecause you're not in it doesn't mean it has no thrill

**Lee: **That's not what I'm trying to say

**Jaganshing: **Sibling rivalry**…**Whatever…Keep it to yourself…Anyway, Hope you like it.


	6. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Okay, Namco does. So it's the usual start. It's just the usual me, nothing much. Okay, the previous chapter, I just added it to focus on Jun's POV to lessen the confusion. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Jun finally opened the door,

but to her surprise,

no one seems to be around except that darkness and that awful feeling that's eating inside her.

As she took a step forward, a sudden pain stroked inside her chest

'…Kazuya…' she thought as she quickly ran through the corridors,

reaching for the lift.

Pressing the buttons so hard as far as she could imagine,

the elevator seems to be from a floor far away from hers.

She knew the whereabouts of the lift.

No floor is farther away from her room except the rooftop and no one is daring enough to go to the rooftop on a time like this,

except him.

She stood there,

praying,

praying for safety, HIS safety.

She had no idea what he has in mind but she could feel the dark presence surrounding him as soon as they parted.

'It's consuming him…I must stop it…' she thought.

A few seconds have passed.

The elevator seems to be in a middle of a trance, her patience drained.

She ran to the fire exit and ascended the stairs instead.

She doesn't care how tired will she become, all she cares about now is Kazuya.

Barefoot and almost close to nudity, she climbed as fast as she could, gasping for air every minute of steps.

Unfortunately, the elevator's door already opened as soon as she made her first step on the Fire exit's stairs.

Kazuya took his step forward

'Why are we in the rooftop?' Devil spoke.

'Silence, I need not to hear from you! It's my decision, there's nothing you could do' Kazuya answered.

Walking his way to the breezy rooftop he paused as he went to the place where he laid his arms on the woman he's dying to hold.

His obsession took place in here, the undying desire to hold her.

Closing his eyes, he allowed the wanton breeze to blow against him.

His heart beating peacefully, his thoughts lingered to Jun.

'Kazama, Jun…I never knew what love feels like until the day you came into my life' he thought.

'Seems like the day I first met you felt like it was not far from yesterday.

I needed nothing else in this world except my feelings for you and my desire to kill my father.

I may not have the strength to say this to you, but I wanted you to feel that…' his thoughts were interrupted when the spirit spoke angrily at him

'Kazuya! Enough of these useless lines you're rehearsing! In killing, there's no need for you to speak!' devil complained.

He could hear the spirit's rage inside as he groaned in pain.

Jun, halfway to the rooftop, pushed herself to step more.

Though she's weary and tired, her mind isn't.

Her right hand clutching to her bathrobe, her other hand on the wall.

'No…I can't quit now…I must reach him…' she thought as she continued climbing up.

She could already feel herself collapsing at the moment yet she's fighting it.

She must reach that rooftop, she must.

Kazuya fell on his knees, gasping for air, feeling nothing but pain, the pain that once encouraged him to give in to the spirit.

Jun finally made her way to the rooftop.

As she opened the door, she saw Kazuya on his knees.

Walking wearily, she went to him, still clutching her robe.

'Kazuya…o-onegai…Don't let it consume you…" she pleaded.

He suddenly turned to face her as though watching a dying bird

'What are you waiting for? Get up there and kill her!' devil said.

Out of the blue, he suddenly rose just to run beside her.

Jun looked at him with shock in her eyes as his hand reached for her neck harshly, strangling her, squeezing the life out of her.

"K-Kazuya, w-why?" she asked, her hands too weak to stop him.

"A burden…a burden to our plans…" he said as he continued to strangle her but he was distracted as he saw the necklace,

the necklace that he gave her.

A bundle of memories started to haunt him.

'You're more valuable to me Jun' his memories spoke.

Jun struggled to break-free.

She knew that wasn't him. That wasn't the Kazuya she once knew.

Those eyes, there's something in it that's screaming to tell her.

"Die!" Kazuya yelled, his bloodthirsty eyes feasting to see her suffer.

Why now after being so close to saving him? Her vision started fading to black.

Her weary lungs could no longer stand it. Slowly she felt she's on the verge of death.

The hand that once saved her from the blistering cold was the hand that was actually trying to kill her.

Helpless as she already is, a tear fell from her eye, a tear that was once wiped by those hands.

"Gomen nasai…I couldn't save you…" she said.

Those fragile memories that are made to be broken, does it have to end here now?

Jun could feel the hope running away from her.

There's nothing more she could do, it's time to give up.

Kazuya, on the other hand, finally awoke from Devil's grasp just to see Jun slowly becoming lifeless as his hand continued to sink its way into her neck.

'Damn it!' he thought as he quickly released her.

If he didn't fight his way into devil this time,

Jun would have died'…what have I done…' he thought as he checked on Jun, she was panting heavily.

"Stay back…He wants you dead…run away, away from me…" Kazuya said, guilt was on his eyes.

How could he have allowed devil to take control on him.

Jun looked at him with calmness on her eyes

"Mr. Mishima, I'm sorry…" she said. Her voice drifting away as she falls into unconsciousness.

"Sorry for what?" Kazuya asked as he walked away from Jun.

'what the! What are you doing! Finish her!' devil squealed.

Returning to his composure, he stood up and looked at the sky.

As though releasing something, he held his hands upward triumphantly.

Calmness was on his face as he continued what he's doing.

The cold breeze started to blow harshly at him yet he's fighting it.

White light seems to be emitting from him as the breeze blew heavily.

'I guess you failed to manipulate me this time, there's always a limit of how much I can take' he thought.

Then, before he knew it, he felt like he had just let go a very heavy load.

He closed his eyes with a smile of content

'Parting is such sweet sorrow indeed' he thought.

By that, devil was ridden from him.

Jun may not be able to save him yet still, her goal was reached and Kazuya's soul is free from the devil at last.

He immediately went to Jun's side.

Her pale skin glowing on the moonlight, her hair is somehow messed up yet it still looked good, her bathrobe was close to falling off.

He took off his trench coat and wrapped it on her.

"..He's gone…you're safe now…in my arms…" he said in a hushed voice as he carried Jun.

Getting rid of devil was his plan all along and it succeeded.

He walked passed the corridors until he reached Jun's hotel room.

He laid her on her bedroom as he pushed aside some of her hair strands that are a nuisance to her beautiful angelic face.

Before leaving, he took one last look at her "Sweet dreams, watashi no tenshi" he said.

(Onegai--- Please)

(Sweet dreams, watashi no tenshi --- Sweet dreams, my angel)

**Jaganshing:** Success! So it turned out quite well…

**Lee Chaolan**: I don't get it. So he planned to get rid of devil, how come he has to strangle Jun and all?

**Jaganshing:** That wasn't him you know, he got that split personality thing going on…Devil is actually the one strangling her

**Lee Chaolan: **It still doesn't make any sense. What about those confessions about meeting Jun?

**Jaganshing:** Those are part of his plans, he wasn't actually planning to kill her, instead, he's kind of confusing devil to believe that he is.

**Lee Chaolan**: Okay...Man, he's so unpredictable…so you two have been talking a lot lately

**Jaganshing:** As a matter of fact we are, Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!


	7. An unexpected coincidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco does. Okay, But someday I will (just kidding). Thanks for the reviews! Just wanted everyone to know that I'm crazy for this couple (He-he, seriously, I do…). Anyway, Hope you like this one.**

Jun woke up as she felt the light piercing a part of her closed lids.

"…Was it just a dream? Then why did it look so real?" she said to herself,

rising from the bed,

touching a part of her neck that somehow still felt sore.

Then she found a trench coat lying on top of her, covering almost a part of her body.

"A trench coat…w-what is it doing in here?" she wondered as she examined the coat thoroughly with keen eyes.

The black leather is smoothly brushing against her skin.

It looked so sturdy and clean like it wasn't occasionally used.

A thought suddenly stroke her mind to recall.

It was a breezy night in the rooftop.

She climbed as impatiently as she could, reaching for someone she knew more than herself, someone who needed her as much as she needed him.

"It wasn't a dream all along…He brought me here" she said rather surprised.

Jun, feeling a bit uneasy, looked at her garb.

She's still wearing her bathrobe and forgot to dress up last night.

A tint of red rushed on her face.

'No Jun, What are you thinking! He's not that kind of person…Was he?' she thought as she shook her head to remove nonsense thoughts.

'Come on Jun, you can't stay like this forever' her thoughts spoke.

Finally, she got an urge to stand up and change then she hung the trench coat neatly on her closet

'I'll return this later' she thought.

She went outside afterwards.

Going down to the lobby, she saw Lei Wulong and a group of other fighters walking around.

"Jun! Over here" Lei called out.

"Feeling better now?" he asked, Jun just nodded in reply, still, there's still troubling her.

After what happened last night, she never felt so uneasy her entire life.

"That's good to hear. Hey, want to have some coffee in the cafeteria?" he asked,

"Sure" was her only reply.

They sat down beside the window. Jun barely touched her cup.

"There are lots fighters here, huh" Lei said.

"I guess they're all after the price money…or maybe just to kick

Kazuya Mishima out of his throne" he added jokingly.

"What information do you have about him?" she asked.

"Well, he's the cold blooded son of Heihachi Mishima,

You know, the former owner of the Zaibatsu" Lei said.

He saw Kazuya passing by with a couple of guards behind him.

As he saw Jun, he just gave a smile that's barely visible.

Jun smiled back but those memories kept haunting inside her

'What happened when I passed out?' she thought.

"So, still communicating with Kazuya Mishima?" Lei asked that made Jun shot a look back at him.

"Just curious…Seems that he kind of likes you judging from that smile…" Silence enveloped them.

Jun never knew what to say.

"Just kidding, never meant to freak you out like that. It's just that it's too odd for him to smile like that. Maybe he's just in a good mood" Lei said as he emptied his cup.

"Or maybe we guys just have an eye for pretty women such as you…" he teased as he winked at Jun.

"Do you happen to know that girl over there?" Jun asked, changing the subject.

"Oh that, She's Michelle Chang" Lei said after taking a glance at the table behind them.

"Why do you ask?" he added a question.

"Something seems to be bothering her…"Jun said.

"Jun, everyone in here have problems running inside their heads.

We're not the only ones who carry a heavy load over here" Lei said. Jun just sighed.

"Two more days left before the tournament begins, I guess I'll train a little bit" Lei said as he stretched his arms

"Would you like to train with me?" he asked.

"No, I'll just stay here…" she said.

"Okay, see you around Jun" he said as he left.

Jun was left with unsatisfied thoughts.

What could have happened?

Did she even save him?

Where is the awful feeling that once pushed her on the ground?

Is it really gone?

She took a sip on her coffee then she looked outside the window.

A man with a silver hair, suppose to be just passing by got an urge to sit beside her.

"Mind if I sit here for awhile?" he asked.

"No, not at all" Jun said straight. He sat down with complete comfort

"Forgive my rudeness, my name's Lee Chaolan" he said "Nice meeting you, Mr. Chaolan" she said.

"You're Kazama, Jun. Are you not?" he said. Jun just nodded in reply.

She could feel Lee's eyes exploring her in every way.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Chaolan?" she asked.

"You have beautiful eyes, Miss Kazama" he said.

Jun had a tint of red on her face

"…Thank you…" she said calmly.

"I never knew a woman like you would participate in this tournament" he said, his chin resting on his hand.

"You're crossing on the wrong side of the road" he said as he smiled.

"By the way Miss Kazama, Tell me more about you" he said, as though interested.

"Um…I wish we could talk more but I got to go…" Jun said as she stood up and was attempting to leave

"But…"

Lee was cut-off.

"Nice knowing you Mr. Chaolan" she said in a smile as she left quickly.

'What is it with those people?' she thought

'First Lei then this Chaolan guy, why do I feel like I'm saving myself for someone yet apparently I'm not?' Jun walked with wide steps, avoiding any eye contact.

'Kazuya…I need to ask him…but how?' she thought then she remembered something as she walked on.

'The trench coat' she thought as she immediately head to her room.

'Now there's an excuse…' she thought.

**Jaganshing:** Success!

**Kazuya:** (strangling Lee) Keep your nosy eyes off her, you twit!

**Lee:** (gets strangled) is this Kazuya or devil?

**Jaganshing:** good thing Lei is not here. Anyway, hope you like it! (watches them).


	8. Thank You

**Disclaimer: Here goes, I don't own Tekken, Namco does. New Years was a blast! That Pyro Olympics was indeed the best freakin' show I've ever seen. Congratulations Australia! Anyway, better keep writing.**

'Just two more days…' Kazuya stood in front of the large doors of the Mishima dojo.

"Mr. Mishima, I've been informed as an order that the guards seem to be suspicious about Ms. Jun Kazama." One of his guards said.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Kazuya asked in his usual deep voice without looking.

"Last night, it's suspected that Ms. Kazama went out of her quarters, the surveillance said so." the guard answered.

"What have you done then?" Kazuya asked

"Nothing Sir, there are no known orders but one more of her futile attempts and we're going to take action" the guard said.

Kazuya looked at the guard with a piercing glare.

"You're doing your job very well…" Kazuya said sarcastically with a smirk as he grabbed the guard by the collar

"So you're daring enough to accomplish an unknown order…" Kazuya said as he threw the guard aside

"Go, leave me be…I need not to hear from you…That's an order!" Kazuya said angrily.

The guard stood up "Yes sir" he said as he left.

"What about my father? Any news about his return?" Kazuya asked one of his remaining guards

"No news sir" the guard said. 'Like a thief in the night…' Kazuya thought.

"All of you…dismissed" he said as he stood there with blood rushing through his veins.

'Father…' he thought.

Jun, still heading to her room stopped as she saw an old Chinese man with a long white beard smiled at her.

Respecting an elder, Jun bowed politely "Good morning" she said as she went on.

A few minutes later, she reached her room.

She took the neatly hanged trench coat and folded it carefully.

"Jun!" a voice was heard behind her bedroom door.

Jun opened the door and was surprised to see Lei gasping for air,

"S-sorry, T-the door was open so I went in" he said

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Since you're not doing anything, want to go for a swim?" he asked.

"I don't know…I thought you're training…" she said.

"I'm through with it…Come on! This is a once in a lifetime offer from me, Please…" he said, his eyes pleading.

"Michelle is coming with us" he added.

"Well…all right" she finally said.

"Great! We'll meet you at the lobby" Lei said as he went on.

'…I guess I could talk to Kazuya later…' she thought.

She took out her one piece white swimsuit.

"It's been a long time since I last wore this thing" she said to herself.

She wore the swimsuit and wrapped a towel around her waist.

She could feel her heart pounding intensely

'You can do this Jun, there's nothing to be frightened about…' she thought as she went out to meet the others at the lobby.

Her eyes met the gaze of Michelle Chang.

"Michelle, this is Jun" Lei said.

The girl smiled at Jun

"Pleasure to meet you Jun" Michelle said.

"Pleasure to meet you too Michelle" Jun replied.

"Nice suit Jun" Lei said

"Where's yours?" she asked.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up" he said.

The two girls went outside the pool area.

Outside, some fighters are already in it.

A blonde woman was sun bathing in one corner with a brown haired woman beside her.

"So Michelle, the first time I saw you, something seems to be bothering you" Jun said.

"Oh, that, it's nothing…I don't want to talk about it…" she said

"I understand…It's about Kazuya Mishima, am I right?" Jun asked.

Michelle looked down then she nodded.

"…my purpose here is to get revenge…" Michelle said.

'Everyone…almost everyone hates him…am I the only person who doesn't?' Jun thought as she pictures him on her mind.

"Was it something I said?" Michelle asked.

"No, I'm okay" Jun said as she looked at the place with amazement, Michelle did the same.

Out of the blue, a strong hand suddenly pushed both of them on the water.

An indistinct laughter was heard as Jun and Michelle surfaced.

Jun looked up just to see Lei Wulong grinning sheepishly at them.

"How was it?" he asked.

"That's so mean…" Michelle said in a frown.

Jun looked at him expressionless then she playfully splashed some water on his face

"There, how was it?" she asked as she laughed.

Lei just chuckled until he felt a hand pushed him as well.

It was a black-haired sumo wrestler.

"Ladies, is this man bothering you?" he asked.

"Actually he was until you pushed him, Thank you sir" Michelle said as she smiled at him.

The sumo wrestler had a tint of red in his face

"Don't mention it…" he said.

"That's mean…" Lei said as he looked at Michelle who seems to be giving out a tongue.

"You started it" Michelle said.

The three spent the time splashing water at each other, Lei was the main target.

"Okay, okay, you win…I give up, I give up" Lei said between laughter as he received another splash from Jun.

A blissful Lee Chaolan took a glimpse on the pool area.

'Kids…Miss Kazama?' he thought

'My brother is such a busy man, he won't be joining the fun' he thought as he walked on until he reached the playful three.

"Having fun?" Lee asked.

"Ah, Miss Kazama, nice to see you around here…" Lee said.

The two looked at Jun with surprise.

"Mr. Chaolan?" Jun wondered.

"I bid you good luck on the upcoming tournament" he said as he walked on beside the blonde haired woman and the brown haired woman.

"Gee, that Chaolan guy seems to have an interest on you" Michelle said.

"It's not like that okay? He's just being friendly and all" Lei said as he remembered Kazuya awhile ago.

Jun was speechless.

"Maybe you're saying that because you're jealous" Michelle said.

"No, I'm not" Lei replied.

"Yes you are" Michelle said

"I could see right through you".

"Don't get me started on that sumo wrestler, Chang" Lei said.

"What are you trying to imply?" Michelle asked

"He-he, Got you this time" Lei said teasingly.

"I'll be in the restroom" Jun said as she stood up and left the pool with her soaked towel while the two are still arguing.

Walking to the nearby bathroom, she caught sight of Lee in between the two women he stumbled across.

Talking, laughing, and flirting as well.

"Going already Miss Kazama?" Lee asked.

"I'm cold, I have to go" she said as she left without looking back.

'My towel got wet…how am I going to dry myself up now?' she thought as she squeezed the water out of her towel.

As soon as she's halfway there, she felt a figure behind her.

She looked to see who it was.

To her surprise, it was Kazuya Mishima in his karate gi,

wearing a startled face with a towel hanging lazily on his shoulder,

his face beet red,

his body filled with sweat.

It looked like he's been training

"Jun?" he wondered as he saw Jun with the wet and wrinkled towel on her hand.

'Kazuya' she thought. Kazuya walked to the already startled Jun to wrap his towel on her bare shoulders.

"…Part of me tells me that you needed it more than I do…" he said

"What about you? You're covered in sweat, you might…" she was cut off as Kazuya placed a finger in between her lips

"I can manage" he said in a wink as he went inside the male's bathroom. Jun stood there, crimson red hovering around her face.

"Thank you…" she said almost in a whisper.

**Jaganshing:** SUCCESS! Chapter accomplished

**Lee Chaolan:** Whew, Kazuya's gone mad

**Kazuya:** Want another round?

**Lee Chaolan:** No PLEASE!

**Jaganshing:** He-he, there goes round two (takes out a box of popcorn) Hope you like it!


	9. A friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco does. Sorry for updating so long, it's our 4th semester (last semester) and boy I've been very busy ever since. Projects and etcetera…darn, graduating is so hard (he-he)…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! On with the fic.**

Kazuya stood in front of the mirror of the bathroom. His eyes shut tight, his sweat trickling at the side of his forehead.

'I can't lose…I must not…Father, I know you would come…I could taste it in your hatred…' his mind screamed driven with rage.

Slowly he let the light enter his sealed lids.

A huge scar met his gaze, torn out of flesh. "What he did is unforgivable…I have to kill him…" he said almost in a whisper.

Jun felt the piercing cold the water is emitting as she splashes it around her face.

All this time, all she could think about is how much he makes that threatening look on his face, the threatening look she could see right through his eyes.

Anger…pain…revenge what else? Why all those feelings? What's the purpose of this all? She then wiped her face with the towel.

Soft fabric met her face as it gently brushed itself down to her lower neck then she remembered the way Kazuya looked at her as he gave that towel.

'Was that warmth I just saw at the corner of his eyes?' she thought, the weight of his eyes crushing all over hers, nothing but darkness hovering within.

Kazuya stood in front of her, all weary and tired yet still managed to stand, to give something he should have needed.

'All this…all this because of me…the necklace, too much the cost but he didn't mind…why is he treating me like that…so much difference to the ones who are after his head...Why are they after his head?' she thought, still driven with unanswered questions.

She got out of the bathroom just to be surprised to see Michelle with her arms crossed

"Jun? You're going already?" Michelle said in a pout.

Jun nodded in reply

"I'm kind of tired and cold" Jun said in a smile

"One more walk, come on Jun, I never had a chance to get to know you better" Michelle pleaded

"Okay" Jun finally said.

"Hey, I could have sworn your towel is wet awhile ago…"Michelle said

"Oh, um…" Jun was cut off as Michelle gave up a word of surprise

"Oh my, was that an initial I saw written over there!" Michelle shrieked pointing at the towel

"Where, Where!" Jun panicked looking at every side of the towel she's holding

"Nah…just playing with you…Seeing Mr. Chaolan looking at you just triggered my mind that he gave you that…" Michelle teased

"Well, you surprised me" Jun said starting to get nervous at her own words, someone DID gave her that and it's not Lee but Kazuya.

"So, where are we going?" Jun asked

"Anywhere we could go, I think" Michelle said

"Anyway, where's Mr. Wu Long?" Jun got an urge to ask

"Drowning…just kidding, he's in a middle of an argument with that sumo wrestler guy, Mr. Ganryu" Michelle said as she chuckled.

"I see" Jun said chuckling as well.

The two women went for a walk until they reached the fountain, the fountain where she once caught sight of the man she knew she would never forget, Kazuya Mishima.

"Ever been here Jun?" Michelle asked

"Yes…once" Jun said

"With whom?" Michelle asked that made Jun gulped

"What was that suppose to mean?" Jun asked, the weight of Michelle's question is driving her mind insane already, what else would have to come if Michelle figured out she's been with the man whom this girl hated most.

"You know what they all say, when two people in love meet beside a fountain, they would always find each other no matter how far they would have gone.

Like the fountain, when the water splashes out, it always comes back, back to where it should be" Michelle said looking at the tiny ripples

"I see…well" she was cut off when another question was addressed

"Have you ever loved someone?" Michelle asked all of a sudden, Jun was speechless

"…what about you, have you?" Jun replaced Michelle's question with hers

"Nope, I never seek of it…Ever since my village was burned, I felt nothing but emptiness in my soul" Michelle said lowering her head

"I envied you Jun…I do and I'm sorry I did…You have Mr. Wu Long to support you, Mr. Chaolan who congratulates you and even Mr. Mishima…the one who shattered my life into bits…but me…so alone, the ones who once cared about me died in that fire, THE FIRE THAT BURNED MY LIFE!" Michelle started to burst into tears

"It would have been better if I had died…then I won't feel this pain, so much pain…YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Michelle said.

Jun hushed her as she patted her gently on the shoulder

"It's okay…I know how it feels to be alone…I know…" Jun said.

"Don't just say that just to make me feel better…You never experienced so much pain…that's why I envied you…" Michelle disagreed on Jun's remark.

"There's no need to feel so much envy…nobody's perfect" Jun said as she gave Michelle a friendly hug

"I understand how much sadness you must have felt…Don't worry, I'm here…as a friend" Jun said comforting her.

Michelle wiped her tears "Thank you…" she said

"Mr. Wu Long was right, you are a good person". Jun gave up a small chuckle.

She can't believe Lei had been talking too much about her.

The two girls gazed up the sky where darkness is almost at its peak. Memories of Kazuya Mishima lingered in her head, the way he spoke to her with such warmth yet coldness within, the way his eyes pierced its way into her like a penetrating jolt, it all felt like it was just an hour ago then she remembered the trench coat.

"Oh, almost forgot, I must be going now…Thank you for the walk Michelle, I hope we could spend more time at least together some other time" Jun said in a bow

"Thank you…for being there for me Jun, good night, may the spirits guide you" Michelle said as she bowed as well. Jun left in a hurry reaching for her room.

Kazuya walked with rage in his eyes, he looked at himself once more then he carelessly punched the mirror into tiny bits. Broken glass pierced his fist, blood escaped with countless hate.

'You've shattered me enough…now it's my turn to shatter you into pieces" were his final words.

**Jaganshing: SUCCESS! Sorry for updating so long**

**Kazuya: And I'm tired of beating up Lee**

**Lee: You are?**

**Kazuya: on second thought…**

**Jaganshing: Round 20…Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Confessions from the past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken and I never will…But I own the story (he-he). THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Jun walked all the way to her room.

She changed her swimsuit into her nice white clothes then she carefully took out the trench coat from her closet.

'Nice and neat, I must be more careful to fold it' she thought as she carefully fixed it with gentle hands.

Then playful thoughts started to circle around her mind.

'I wonder if I have a family…Would I be folding more clothes, cook, clean and take care of a child at the same time?…Or even greet my husband from work…' then those familiar eyes greeted her mind.

At that thought she quickly shook her head

'It's still too early to be thinking stuffs like that' she thought as she laughed inside her.

She stood up with the trench coat neatly folded on her hand and readied herself to go.

'This time…I must know' she thought.

Walking at the corridor, she remembered everything to trace his possible whereabouts until she got an urge to ask for his presence in his office.

"I'm sorry Miss Kazama but he's not around" the secretary said.

Jun just bowed politely then she left.

She went to the lobby and walked around to find him.

Every place she stares, there were no signs of Kazuya around.

All she remembers is the place where he gave her his towel, the bathroom.

Jun went to the poolside as fast as she could.

The moment she arrived, there were no people in sight.

Everyone must have entered their rooms earlier.

She explored the area with keen eyes.

The room once filled with laughter was left with unresolved silence.

Almost frightening at first yet soothing once you get used to it.

She walked to the bathroom she once led herself into

'He must have left already' she thought, changing her mind to just search somewhere else.

But before leaving, she took a glimpse at the pool where she and her two friends Lei and Michelle had their fun.

'Such memories end so soon…yet how come a memory of Kazuya never ends?' she thought to herself.

She walked closer just to see her pale reflection on the water's surface.

'Was that the same girl who lived in Yakushima' she thought as she remembered her childhood teachings.

It's been years since she left Yakushima and a feeling of homesickness was indeed a bothersome.

Every time she's left alone only with her mind she had a feeling that she needed to be home, why is it so? She grew up in the city, worked in the city and felt home in the city yet a feeling of discontentment still pushes her away from reality.

She's still not home. Fright built up inside her as she felt a cold steel resting at the back of her neck

"Miss Kazama, security wants you in your quarters right now" a voice called out behind her.

It was one of the Mishima poolside guards. "I was…" she was cut-off as the guard spoke out loud "Silence!" he said.

"There's no need for you to talk, you have no valid reason why you're here".

"You don't understand…" Jun said but the guard just drew the gun closer, almost pressing against her face.

"Your attempts are futile" the guard said.

"Room number please" the guard said.

Jun was about to speak when a deep calm voice interrupted her words

"…For what? Who gave such order?" the voice sarcastically said.

The guard quickly turned his head to see who it was, to his surprise there stood Kazuya Mishima with absolute rage drawn all over his face, his arms crossed, his hair kind of messed up.

A few strands met his pale yet bloodthirsty face.

"Mr. Mishima" was all he could say.

"It seems like you're taking your job too seriously…Who gave such orders?" Kazuya asked, his voice getting deeper.

The guard quickly stood up straight and faced Kazuya straight in the eye

"Sir, No orders given but she's violating house rules, sir" was all he could say

"Did I gave an order?" Kazuya asked.

"No sir" the guard said in fright. Kazuya rushed up to the guard like an angry beast then he dug his fingers on his neck.

"You know better than insulting a Mishima" he said angrily, his grip getting tighter.

Jun ran to stop him "Kazuya, no! Please don't! It's my fault! I went out when I should be in my quarters! Don't kill him!" Jun yelled.

Tears are attempting to trickle down slowly from her pale face.

Anger was not in her eyes but pity towards the guard.

"There's no need to kill…" she pleaded.

Kazuya closed his eyes then he threw the guard on the pool.

"Get out of my sight!" he said angrily, the guard quickly surfaced himself and went on to his duty.

Kazuya then turned to face Jun

"Gomen nasai, Jun" he said

"Let me know if these guards bother you again…I mean, have a wonderful evening…" he said in a slight bow then he started to walk away but Jun stopped him

"Wait! Mr. Mishima, Y-your trench coat…" Jun said as she showed the neatly folded trench coat.

Kazuya looked at her then he gave up a smile

"I guess you did a nice job folding it" he complimented

"…I was wondering…nothing serious Mr. Mishima but what happened last night?" Jun asked, trying hard not to feel uneasy

"You passed out at the rooftop last night, cold and almost showing a skin, I carried you to your room together with my trench coat, is there a problem?" he said calmly,

Jun was attempting to speak but her words were replaced by his'

"No…I did not intent to do something disrespectful to you…it violates my sense of respect to the people I know" he said.

Jun felt relief inside her but she felt troubled as she saw Kazuya's blood stained fist.

"Mr. Mishima, y-your fist, it's bleeding…"Jun said almost in a panic.

Kazuya just stared at it stiff as a rock.

"Uh…it's nothing" he said

"Please, let me fix that wound…I have bandages in my room" Jun pleaded.

"There's really no need…" he was cut off "Please…It's time for me to repay everything" she said.

Kazuya had no choice but to follow Jun to her room.

Inside, he sat down on the futon with his face on the floor as Jun went to find her med kit.

'I'm not used in such treatment, I might as well just leave' he thought.

He was attempting to leave but part of him tells him there's no reason to do so.

No one has even dared to care about his wounds since Jun came along.

His father never came back to save him from that cliff.

Alone and forgotten, he seeks out a way to redeem the life he has left.

Why is this girl treating him with such kindness?

Why not in disgust like most people do?

Like his father used to do?

Replacing him for a child born on the streets, the one called Lee Chaolan, his adopted brother.

He could do better but he's just weakness on the old man's eyes.

"Mr. Mishima, sorry to have kept you waiting…" she said, her voice echoing in his ears like music that's never been heard distracted his attempts to fill in hatred all over him.

Kazuya just shot a glance at her, speechless.

"May I see the wound?" she asked

"There's no need to treat me like this…I don't deserve it, just let me leave" he said, bitterness in his voice

"You don't deserve such hatred…You deserve kindness…it is kindness I'm showing you, so why refuse?" she said.

Kazuya finally showed the wound.

Blood and deep wounds enveloped his once smooth skin

"What happened…it doesn't matter…be more careful next time" she said as she wiped it with a wet cloth

"Honestly, I did that intentionally…Pain seems to become a pleasure in my life..." he said

"But that's not how life should be…Pain is not a pleasure and it will never be" Jun replied

"And if it never will, then my father wouldn't have gave this wound to me" Kazuya said, pertaining to the scar he had on his chest.

"Seeing me in pain is his greatest treasure in life, shedding my blood is his greatest victory in life" Kazuya said coldly, his eyes showed no emotions.

Jun said no words, no words could describe of how much she had felt after hearing him opening up to her.

"I am nothing but dirt in his eyes.

Maybe that's the reason why he threw me on that cliff. He thinks I'm useless, he thinks I'm weak, and I am, I'm weak…" Kazuya said lowering his head, his eyes sealing the light, inviting darkness to overcome.

Jun, on the other hand, was already bandaging his wound.

"He shattered me, he shattered everything…being his son was all just a big lie, a nice short word big enough to substitute his cruelty…words are even more painful than the scar he gave me…he doesn't deserve to live…he must die…" Kazuya's voice was drifting away.

Jun stopped, motionless she felt.

Such anger is growing up inside him, no remorse, just full of hate.

"So, do you still think I deserve such kindness?" he asked once more

"Only a fool would hesitate to show kindness…Am I a fool for your eyes?" she asked

"Unless I'm blind enough to make such a mistake…" he said in a smile

"I'm not blind".

Jun smiled, she never expected those words came out from him. Jun just finished bandaging his fist.

"There, that would stop the bleeding" Jun said

"But it won't stop my soul from bleeding…" he gave up a word

"Devil took over my body since I sold my soul in exchange for my life, to attain my father's defeat. He owns me, but I got rid of him…pretty soon he'll come back, I know he will…and I fear his return" he added.

'That would explain why the dark premonitions were gone, yet anger still lives within him…the spirit will haunt him if he resides on anger' she thought.

"Then you must get rid of your anger before it completely consumes you! The spirit lives within your hate, it feeds in you…the more you give in to the hate, the stronger it gets. And the stronger it gets, the closer he'll get to you" Jun remarked.

"Nobody cares now…who told you those things? You knew?" he wondered, calm yet surprised.

"I'm telling these words whether you like it or not because I CARE!" There, she spoke the magic word

"I knew all about it right from the start! No one told me, there's no need to tell me…I can feel it with me, eating me slowly. I feared it once but now I'm opening up to it.

There's no need to fear it Kazuya, you should not fear its return, fight the fear! It weakens you…" she felt herself swimming in rage, darkness must not win. Kazuya was speechless.

He lost the will to talk.

No one cared about him but this girl,

how come she does?

Who is she to him?

What was the purpose for all of this?

"I…can't…I just can't…Knowing my father will come back soon, I knew he'll come as well…to finish this deal I made…it's pointless to regret anyway. Hope flew away right before my eyes." he said in defeat

"Hope is destined to be everywhere" Jun protested

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Hope didn't fly away. It's just lost" she said.

"If hope is lost, why can't it fight its way back to where it was?" he asked

"You misled it, Lead it home…I knew you can".

"I don't deserve to live with hope Jun…Please understand…My purpose here is to kill my father and nothing else…I'm bound to die anyway whether I like it or not" he said

"Don't say that please" Jun said calmly lowering her head.

"You won't die! You can't die! I NEED YOU!" she spoke, chanting those words made her feel better.

She admitted it, she needed him.

He felt his world fell down on him.

He wanted to kill the words he just said.

"I…I never knew you feel the same thing, Jun" he said

"I can't live without you! I can't, don't leave me!" she pleaded, clutching her futon. He suddenly felt the urge to hold her in an intimate embrace

"I won't leave…you've suffered enough…time to change that" he said. Jun cherished his presence surrounding her.

She never felt so safe her entire life since she left Yakushima.

Kazuya knew he could never leave Jun, he can't die…. He must defeat his father at all cost

"Don't do that again" Jun said smiling sadly as she points at Kazuya's bandaged fist. Kazuya nodded and looked at his bandaged fist

"Sorry for disturbing you, Jun" he said

"No, it's all right" she said as she started fixing her kit.

"I…must go now, I've bothered you enough" he said

"Wait" he turned to see what made her say those words

"Thank you for the towel" she said, handing him the towel he lend her.

"It's yours…keep it" he said

"In memory of my generous deed…Never did that to anyone else…" he said.

**Jaganshing:** SUCCESS! Chapter finished!

**Kazuya:** same lines from the past…

**Jaganshing:** At least I have a catch phrase unlike some people

**Kazuya:** Don't get me started on 'Omaika'…

**Jaganshing:** That's a taunt, maybe 'Kisama ka' will do

**Kazuya: **…whatever

**Jaganshing: **Thanks for reading!


	11. A Vengeful instinct

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco does…THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Okay, I'll try to be more careful next time. I think its pretty close. I'm just circling around the storyline to add some of my ideas.**

Jun was confused, Kazuya wasn't much of a person who would go around and divulge experiences but how could he had managed to open up to her? He trusted her in a blink of an eye.

"Jun, is there something bothering you?" Kazuya asked, he can't help but notice Jun with her head swimming in the clouds

"Oh, it's nothing…" she said then she noticed something, her necklace is missing

"…the necklace…" she said in a whisper as she started panicking inside her.

'Relax Jun, where was the last time you took notice of it?' she thought.

She searched in her futon, bedroom and bathroom, where could she had left it? "You seem to be looking for something" he asked

"Kazuya, Gomen nasai…I lost it…I lost the necklace you gave me, I'm so sorry, I was so careless" she said in guilt as she droop her head.

"There's nothing to forgive" he said, Jun shot a glance at him.

He got something in his pocket

"The screw got loose so I took it out in your sleep to have it fixed. I was suppose to give this to you at the pool area but then I took notice your towel is wet so I surrendered my towel instead" he said as he handed the necklace to Jun.

Jun felt herself calmed down a bit

"And even if you DID lose it, why would I shower you with hate? That's just a mere object, a bridge to lead affection towards the person you adore most" he said without looking, still stubborn on the inside.

"Still, gomen nasai for not giving it to you sooner" he said

"No, I should be sorry, it seems that I've worried too much on that thing…I forgot about your presence in the doorway" she said

"That doesn't matter" he said straight

"…want to go for a walk?" he asked all of a sudden

"I tensed you a lot". Jun just nodded in reply.

"Let me fix that" Kazuya said as he took the necklace and lowered the chain back to Jun's neck.

She felt motionless the moment his hand touched her neck.

Cold yet there is still warmth in them.

"…sturdy enough" he said as he chuckled.

Jun closed the door of her room after turning the lights off.

She silently walked beside Kazuya Mishima.

Every minute of steps, she takes a glance at the serious-looking being beside her. She couldn't help but notice the familiar sight of his eyes.

Still dark and emotionless yet the dark feeling is gone.

The way he handles his hair is kind of unusual but it still look good in him. Seems that he had an attraction that could lure women on their knees yet he's not that kind of a person like most rich people, unlike Lee Chaolan who seems to be more focused on both women and money.

Kazuya walked without a specific direction yet he feels at ease since Jun is with him.

Sometimes, he feels an urge to look at her petite form.

Innocent and calm, seems like she's at peace at all cost.

The white headband she usually wears adds perfection to her already attractive face. So pure and innocent, his perception would say.

A look in her eyes could tell everything, no anger, no hatred, just pure kindness, the opposite of him. Like an angel in disguise.

Jun took a glance at him again, at the same time he did. Both caught each other's gaze, both serious yet surprised.

"Uh…I was just going to ask where we are going?" she asked, hiding her embarrassment

"Anywhere, I think" he said, still in a moment of embarrassment.

They walked around the corridor until they reached the elevator

"There isn't much space to walk in this corridor, would you mind if we just go to the lobby?" he asked

'No, not at all' was her only reply.

Both of them went to the lobby without saying a word.

"Good evening, Mr. Mishima" the receptionist greeted as he gave a polite bow. Kazuya just passed without saying a word.

Respect is what the people show in front of him, the opposite when they stood behind him.

Such insolence, yet he speaks nothing of it, like he's accustomed when it comes to criticisms.

Every place met their gaze, seems like it's nice to spend the day in this hotel due to its convenience.

Kazuya stopped in his tracks when his eyes met the room with a fountain. He went closer to its side "…odd, something just beckons me to go in here" he said.

'It reminds me of…Michelle!' Jun's eyes widened.

She remembered everything Michelle told her awhile ago

'When two people in love meet beside a fountain, they would always find each other no matter how far they would have gone'.

Those words struck her like a lightning bolt.

'Kazuya and I met here before…and here we are…What is destiny pin-pointing?' she thought.

Jun stared at the pale glowing lights under the water, surrounding the fountain.

Peaceful to the eyes, yet it starts to get painful when you stared at it for a very long time

"Peaceful lights…" Jun said, almost in a whisper.

"And those lights won't last long…soon they will fade until darkness overcomes them" he said, his voice echoed through the thin walls of the Mishima building.

"I could see myself in devil's grasp. Tricking me, teasing me with tempting offers especially the fall of my father, at first, I thought I had found peace, and then it turned out to be just war itself" he said as he stared at the fountain, his eyes filled with intensity.

"Jun…Do you see me as I am or as the devil inside me?" he asked in his voice filled with curiosity.

It's definitely not the same person at the rooftop, no, it's not him. "I see you" she replied

"With all honesty Jun, what do you see?" he asked again

"You don't trust me enough to accept my answer?" she asked

"People can lie and hide at the same time...I've seen people like that, they prefer to be way beyond their sincerity justifying the fact that it would save them from their own faults" he said

"With all honesty, I see you…nothing else…just you" she said straight, gazing tightly at those piercing eyes.

Kazuya felt the urge to sigh in relief

"So you don't see Devil within me?" he asked "No…" she said, turning her gaze somewhere else then she sat down beside the fountain watching the playful splash making its way back to where it was

"I see" he said as he crossed his arms

"It's my father's presence that's keeping me alive…his rage driven soul boosts my appetite for violence, unresolved violence" he said.

Jun lowered her head a bit, there really is no stop for this vengeful act but she must try, she must try to stop it.

Kazuya sat next to her then he stared at her with a calm yet gentle expression

"Jun, I know you're not safe with me…but I'll try, I'll try to keep you safe…I'll try everything" he said, his voice is somehow filled with apprehension towards the girl.

He held her shoulders as if trying to confess everything "Even if it means of swallowing my pride!" Jun can't believe her eyes seeing Kazuya acting like that, Born with undying pride yet ready to disown it, Stubborn on the outside, gentle on the inside.

Those piercing eyes had told so much about him yet still, there's always room for revenge in them.

**Jaganshing**: Success!

**Kazuya: **There you go again

**Jaganshing:** …Chapter finished, THANKS FOR READING!


	12. Enough this endeavor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco does…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Okay, I'll try to make more chapters.**

Jun froze at the sight of Kazuya giving up his pride for her safety.

Why is he doing this?

Why such sacrifice?

After all he's been through, why give up everything? Just for her…

Was that the same Kazuya they curse from behind?

Kazuya droop his head as if hiding his eyes from what he just said.

"A-are you willing to be kept safe by a Mishima?" he asked, his voice sort of calm yet fear could be seen right through it.

"If not, well…I can deal with it" he said.

Jun scooted from her seat to be much closer to him. Her eyes glued on his, such innocence were in them. Kindness, love and respect, that's what everything he's been longing for. He didn't expect it to be with the woman he just met a few days ago. After giving up a smile, she rested her head on his shoulder.

With shock in his eyes, Kazuya felt the urge to loosen his jaw's grip.

"There's no need to ask…" she said as she closed her eyes in content.

Nothing in this world matters now, she has found him.

Kazuya silently cherished Jun's presence around him. No one has ever laid in his safety except Jun alone. She fears him at the same time wanting him, yet fear subsided long ago even before she knew it.

Jun endeavored to fight her inner self, the one that's avoiding him. She wanted to live way beyond her boundaries even if it endangers her. She wanted to save him from his hatred and restore the love he has lost. If she won't take the risk, who would? Now that he had the world against him.

Seems like it's just the first time he has ever met someone, everyone seems to be just strangers in his eyes, like they never really matter but bodies without a soul. But Jun, cast a light among everybody to let him realize there are still others who care and that's her. Though, his mind is hidden in the darkness, light still exists.

Enjoying the sight of the incoming darkness, he felt the courage of 'now and never'

"Jun…have you ever loved someone?" his question almost similar to what Michelle asked her awhile ago. Jun felt astounded upon hearing those words, words that she tried so hard to avoid.

She didn't found the words to say, she just looked at him with a puzzling look.

Has love blinded her for so long?

Or maybe she didn't know what love really means until she met him.

Finding her silence deafening, she gave up a word

"Well…I—"she was cut-off when one of the Mishima guards interrupted

"Mr. Mishima" the guard called out

"What is it with this interruption?" he asked annoyed as he turned to face them

"Two days are such long days" one of the guards said as he took out a folder and gave it to Kazuya. "We just got the report you've been expecting".

"Hm…I guess they're improving" Kazuya said in a satisfied tune as he opened the folder. A photo of an old man was shown at the upper right portion of the document.

"Still no change…" he said looking at the photo

"Nevertheless, the fight will still be moved from 2 weeks to 2 days…I'm aware of his return" he added

'So Mr. Wu long must have heard them when he mentioned '2 days' before the tournament at the cafeteria' she thought

"Tomorrow, Lee would announce the change of plans. Better get those fighters ready" Kazuya said in his usual serious tone.

"Yes sir" the guard said as he left.

"2 days?" Jun asked

Kazuya nodded "My father is here…he's close…2 weeks is such a long day…"

Jun lowered her head in defeat 'he's still not changing his mind' she thought

"I'll rip his life into shreds" he said

"Kazuya, all these days I've been wishing you would change your mind but still…you're not" she said

"Nothing could change my mind Jun, I made my word, I vowed to myself, I have to kill him" he said

"If killing your father is the only thing that concerns you then consider me out of this! All I wanted is to stop you but I guess I couldn't…I can't reach you if you won't let me!" Jun said on top of her lungs as she stood and walked away.

Kazuya followed her "Please Jun, don't hate me for this" he said that made Jun walk faster than usual until she ended up running.

"Stay away! You don't need me anymore! I give up!" she said while running.

Kazuya ran after her, chasing her, feeling that he had lost everything.

Both ran in a wild chase, both running away from themselves.

Kazuya running away from his faults, Jun running away from her defeat

Both suffering deep within, both in deep pain

Jun went to the pool room instead realizing the door ahead was closed.

She stopped in front of the pool where she and her friends were.

Gasping for air, tears came running down from her weary eyes.

"Jun" a voice called out behind her

"Stay away Kazuya! Leave me!" she demanded

"I won't leave you!" he replied

Jun took a step backward

"Please Jun, just listen to me for once" he pleaded

Jun looked down without saying a word

"Jun…I vowed to myself I'll protect you, nothing could stop me from doing so" he said

"Please listen to me" he pleaded, grabbing her arm. Jun struggled to break free "Let me go! Leave me alone!" she squealed but the gravity doesn't seem to be in a good mood, in short, it sent them both falling on the pool.

Jun immediately surfaced followed by Kazuya who seem to have some of his bangs smeared all over his face.

"Just leave me alone Kazuya!" she yelled as she swims away from him but he grabbed her arm just before she got any further.

The water was deep but not deep enough to stop Kazuya from apologizing

"Jun…Please…" he said, his voice shivering, His hands gripping on her shoulders. She could feel his muscles tensing because of the cold. His eyes still calm yet his expression could tell he's helplessly bearing the cold around him.

"Please…don't leave me…" he said

Jun pushed him away from her

"Stop it! Let me go!" she screamed

"Look at me! You didn't fail! Because I won't be running after you if you did" he said

"You changed me…but still, the hatred that my father left still lives on…It won't disappear like the scar he gave me"

Jun stopped struggling, instead, she felt herself calmed down a bit

"He's not the same person who acts upon kindness…He'll tear my neck, so I must tear his'. Revenge is much sweeter that way, revenge is what he's living for, like me. He never showed me kindness yet…I never knew how kindness feels like until you showed it" he said

Jun placed a palm on his face as she gently pushed aside some of his hair strands that are covering his once calm yet piercing eyes.

Kazuya held Jun by the waist to pull her closer to him. He left a small gap in between their faces that has a size of an inch.

"If I let go of you now…It would take years again to see you" he said, his voice still shivering.

"I know…that's what I fear the most…" she said

Kazuya's expression changed from calmness to astonishment

"Don't leave me please" he said again

"Kazuya, I…"

"Don't leave me…A-Aishite Imasu!" he cried out

Jun's eyes widened in bewilderment, she felt her words got stuck in her throat, choking her, preventing her words from coming out.

"…I know I'm crazy…I'm so crazy for keeping this for so long…it tortured me…every night it haunted me in my sleep… It's you…All I can think about is you! It's you that saved me from Devil, Everything, you! I don't know what I'll do when I lose you! Onegai, Kazama, Jun don't leave me!" he said, his voice could tell he's on a verge of falling down on his knees yet his current condition stopped him from doing so.

Jun felt her world disappeared right in front of her, she sees nothing but Kazuya, his rage driven eyes, his restless soul, his desperate desire to be with her, just with her.

Tears started falling from her eyes, tears of sorrow, the first time she had ever felt so sad her entire life.

"I don't want to leave you…Forgive me" she said "My anger just flared up, it's uncontrollable" she added.

Kazuya, with a dauntless soul, moved forward until their lips met.

Jun's eyes shot wide, it's the second time she felt those lips. The cursed lips that once opened the gate of her hidden feelings, the feelings she kept for so long that she almost abandoned them.

The moment his tongue met hers, she felt herself being drowned in endless vehemence.

She felt so addicted to his presence that she never wanted to let him go, she wanted that kiss to last forever together with the gentleness of his hand caressing her hair as it trails down to her lower left neck.

Another moment cherished but Kazuya broke away as he gave up a sneeze

"Excuse me" he said

"You don't look so well Mr. Mishima" she said

"No, I'm fine. It's just (sneezes) I think I got a cold" he said as he forced a smile.

"We must get out of here, the evening breeze is freezing" she said as she climbed up from the pool side together with Kazuya who seems to be sneezing a lot.

"What now? Don't they have towels over here?" Jun wondered

"Follow me, we don't need towels…" he said as he walked together with Jun.

**_(Aishite Imasu----I love you)_**

**Jaganshing: Hooray, chapter finished!**

**Kazuya: There goes the serious part**

**Jaganshing: Thanks for reading!**


	13. Serious enough to believe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Okay, Namco does. Do I really need to write that everyday. I just did this after the previous chapter**

They reached the Mishima private living room with a fireplace in it. Kazuya grabbed his coat that seems to be hanging beside the door and gave it to Jun

"You better take those off, here, wear this for awhile' he said, gesturing Jun to remove her wet clothes "What about you?" she asked "Don't mind me" he said as he sat down on the couch beside the fireplace.

"It's okay, I'm not an eavesdropper" he said straight without looking.

Jun felt her face warmed then she quickly removed her wet clothes leaving her undergarments as she wore the coat Kazuya gave her. She then sat beside him

"Thank you" she said. Kazuya just gave up a sneeze that sent him cursing himself

"Damn it! It's no use" he said.

Jun placed a palm on his head

"You're burning up" she said

"I can't be sick, the tournament will be held after two days" he said

"Who would want a sick sponsor anyway?" he added with a frown

"I would" she said jokingly

"I can't believe you could still joke at a time like (sneezes) this" he remarked

"Stop being so stubborn, I'm here, I could help you get better" she said

Kazuya just pouted

"And it's freezing even when fire's around" he complained

"Come here" she said as she patted a part of the couch next to her

"Why?" he asked

"You'll never know unless you come" she said

Kazuya felt his face turned red but he didn't mind, he just went to her side

Jun wrapped her arms around him

"What's this about?" he asked, curiosity lives within his question

"Eskimos do this to ease the cold" she said

"We're not (sneezes) Eskimos" he said

"Does it take to be an Eskimo to help you ease the cold?" she asked

He just frowned accompanied by a sneeze

"You might catch it" he said

"Don't worry about me" she said

Kazuya gave up a smile that's barely even seen.

"I'll move it for 2 more weeks until (sneezes) I feel better" he said.

Jun pulled Kazuya sending his head lying on her lap

"Go take a rest" she said in a smile

"In your lap?" he asked in his expressionless voice

"Hai, is there a problem?" she asked

"You're absolutely doing that on purpose to make me laugh, aren't you? How can you rest when you have some 'head' resting on your lap?" he asked

"I told you, don't mind me…and I'm serious" she said

"What makes you think I'm falling for that idea?" he asked

Jun lowered her head to face him

"Look at me straight in the eye" she said "Now do you think I'm serious?" she asked

Kazuya pulled her head more closely to his'

"What about me? Am I?" he asked, as he touched her lips with his' until it ended up with another kiss but he quickly broke it as he felt another sneeze coming.

"Darn it" he complained

Jun just chuckled.

Darkness came up sooner than usual, a man with a huge frown walked irritatingly as he pushed aside some people who unintentionally block his way.

This man was known as Heihachi Mishima.

The old man had his eyes full of rage.

Kindness was not on his face but absolute cruelty.

Time flies so fast just enough to realize that his once jet black hair was already turning white.

He marched his way with angry steps until he finally took sight of the Mishima building.

"That pathetic son of mine…this company is mine and mine alone!" he said to himself as he gritted his teeth with impatience then later on turned into a nasty grin.

**Jaganshing: Success! Now, enter Heihachi!**

**Heihachi: Hrmph! I sure hope you did my description well...**

**Kazuya: Make his' the worst, involve the bald spot on his head**

**Heihachi: And you hated me for throwing you on that cliff?**

**Jaganshing: ENOUGH OF THIS! ehem...Thanks for reading!**


	14. Bewildering silence

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Tekken, Namco does (aw, man). THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I found Kazuya cute when complaining about something (the cold thingy, he-he)…Sorry for updating so long….So many projects (falls from the chair) Ouch, One more week and class is over! Man I'm going to miss my classmates….ehem…on with the fic.**

Jun watched Kazuya in his sleep, his head resting on her lap.

The intensity of his lids could tell he's on a deep sleep despite of having a cold

So peaceful he looks, innocence is projected in his sleep but deep within, a thirst for vengeance still circulates in his blood

'Nothing could change his mind' she thought but a ray of hope shone down on her, it's still not too late.

She gave up a smile.

Kazuya never felt peace his entire life until she came in from the shadows of his life

Jun never felt love before, the intimacy of love coming from someone who never knew love itself

She can't believe she was able to feel his warmth once again.

Not in an illusion, not in a dream, but in reality.

'Aishite imasu' his words say, she was speechless, she never knew what to say, love has 'indeed' blinded her for so long.

She can't believe herself seeing Kazuya confessing his emotions in front of her, though, it isn't like him to do such things…Why can't she answer him? Why can't she understand what he felt?

'Why can't you say it too?' her thoughts spoke

It left her with unsatisfied thoughts.

Thoughts filled with remorse

She should have shouted it out, she should have let him feel that she had felt the same, but something prevented her…

Why is destiny forbidding her? What does it have in mind?

If only she could turn back the hands of time, she could have answered him right away but she had let anger served as a boundary.

'Why now after so long?' she thought

She felt him stirred in his sleep, his jet black hair looked messier than she could ever imagine as it dries itself back.

Jun felt the urge to chuckle softly.

From there she felt the urge to stroke his face gently with her palm

What's keeping her so drawn to him?

Why such eagerness?

Why is she in lust with his presence?

Why the agony of losing him?

Why the desire to overrule darkness?

Why did she want to save him?

Such questions lingered inside her mind

She had never felt so much discontentment her entire life

Where would these thoughts lead her?

When would these thoughts leave her?

Every time she takes a glance at those lids that concealed his eyes, it felt like darkness itself is also at rest.

She felt at ease but it won't stop her mind from releasing unanswered questions.

Her palm then journeyed its way to his messy jet black hair, caressing it gently, feeling every inch of its strand as it gently slides down on her fingers.

'Kazuya, who are you really? The darkness inside or the person who gave up his own pride for love' she thought

She's still confused, even though he's rid from the devil. He still had the essence of darkness in him, the spirit's darkness.

Like the scar his father gave, cruelty really does leave a mark where it last landed itself into.

The animals he harmed, the people he harmed, his life that's harmed.

All of those would always leave a mark.

Was she the only one who would not leave a mark of cruelty?

Can she indeed welcome the darkness in him?

A sound of tiny droplets echoed into the room

She tilted her head from her side where she could see the window

It's already stained with tiny droplets, the rain has began its visit

A never-ending sound as it touches the soft surface of the earth

A sound lulling her to sleep

'Yakushima…is this Yakushima?' her thoughts spoke as she closed her eyes with a smile of contentment

She felt at ease, she felt at home, she has found Yakushima in his presence.

From the darkness, she has found the light

**Jaganshing: Success! I hope I did well…**

**Kazuya: I'm going to kill you for giving me a cold you no good (Sneezes) disease carrier! **

**Jaganshing: He-he, isn't he cute when complaining?**

**Kazuya: Has laughter deserted you? You seem to be laughing about nothing (Sneezes)**

**Jaganshing: F.Y.I, laughter has not deserted me! **

**Kazuya: Yeah, it just disowned you**

**Jaganshing: Aside from being cute when complaining, he's still annoying. Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!**

**Kazuya: (Sneezes)**

**Jaganshing: need a hanky?**

**Kazuya: Just leave me alone…**

**Jaganshing: Fine…**


	15. The mourning sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco does (But thanks anyway, Namco). THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry for those long updates again…Well, those conversations were made from the peeps of Namco. (So it's made-up, Yes, I bet you could tell who I liked to humiliate the most). He-he, sorry for inserting comedy on those conversations (I can't help it). Well…Sometimes I use them to explain the complicated parts of the fic. Ehem, on with the fic.**

"If you are truly my son then you will be able to climb back up…"

"No, please, father, DON'T!"

Rocks started to embrace him as he slowly falls in between them

The bottom is delusional…

It disappears

Then it appears again…

He can't breathe

He can't see

Everything is so dark

All he could hear now are only his screams

Then he landed on a thick pile of rocks

The pain ventured into his chest

All was left was a mark of cruelty

He swam on the crimson pond in struggle

"I can't die….I must kill… him..."

A faint whisper lingered in his ear

"Dear child, together we shall witness the painful death of whoever has incapacitated you, be it your father. Come, you shall join me"

Kazuya's eyes shot wide open

'The same nightmare…' he thought as he sighed in relief

His head still resting on Jun's lap

He noticed Jun with her eyes close, enjoying the sound of the raindrops

Kazuya sat back from his slumber and stared at her instead with keen eyes

He studied every angle of her face

The hair strands that falls lazily on her forehead

The gentle expression on her face

It all looks perfect

Looking at her face makes him want to feel it with his own hands

He was attempting to do so

Until Jun opened her eyes and stared at him

Her gaze met his'

His gaze filled with wanton desires

A desire to be with her through eternity

Kazuya, with his stubbornness, looked away

"The rain, It's soothing, isn't it?" she said

Kazuya just gave up a sneeze

"Not in my condition" he said

Jun touched his forehead with her palm

"Your fever is almost gone" she said

"But this cold is indeed a nuisance" he said

"Nothing lasts forever…It would heal before you knew it" she replied

"I guess anger won't last forever too" he said to himself

"What?" Jun asked

"Nothing" he said

Jun stood up and went to the place where she left her wet clothes

The coat she's wearing slightly drags itself from the floor whenever she makes a step

Jun found her clothes still on the verge of drying but she wore them anyway

Kazuya just stared at the fireplace

His eyes deeply attached to the flames as he cherished its warmth

Temptation can be deadly

Like the story of a moth that drew itself closer to the fire until it burned itself

He's the moth, the fire is his obsession

Would the same thing happen to him?

Or would he fight the temptation and just fly away?

He can't withstand seeing his father alive

His obsession of killing his father still flares up violently

It's uncontrollable

Whenever he recalls that incident, the incident that resides within his dreams

The flames burned much brighter

The temptation grows stronger

But Jun…She weakens the fire…

'She's saving me….But why?' Kazuya thought

'After everything she has done…I started to like her, then love her, but, I don't know how to make her feel that I do…I just said the word, but it has nothing of what I felt…I just didn't want her to leave me…What if I really mean it now? How can I show it? How can I say it again?' he thought

He stood up and went beside the glass sliding door

The balcony was drenched in the rain

'What if time can pull its hands backwards? What would the world be?' he thought

"Kazuya" a voice called out behind him

He looked behind him just to see Jun wearing her half-parched clothes

His coat resting on her arms

"Please wear this" she said as she handed him the coat

"No, you wear it" he replied

"No, not necessary, you needed it more than I do" she said

Kazuya looked at Jun uneasily

"It's raining. I can withstand the cold even if it (sneezes) makes my condition worse" he said

"Just wear the coat…You don't want to suffer the same (sneezes) fate as I did" he said

"If it heals you, then it's worth it" she said

Kazuya shook his head

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

Jun looked at him straight into the eye

"Because I want to" she replied

"You should think about yourself as well" he said

"I did that a long time ago, now it's my turn to think about others" she said

"Prevention is better than cure" he said

"Like I said, don't mind me" she said

"Sometimes, your selfless deed provokes me to shake you back to reality" he said

Jun chuckled softly

"I'm (sneezes) serious" he said

Jun just smiled at him

"Please take it" she said

Kazuya shrugged and took the coat from Jun

But before she knew it, he immediately wrapped the coat around her as he quickly opened the glass sliding door and walked outside.

He stood in the middle of the balcony

Embracing the rain with his body

He looked behind to see Jun inside the room

The coat almost covering her face

He gave up a smirk as he crossed his arms

Jun, on the other hand, took off the coat

"Kazuya, your condition might get worse!" she called out

"It would take days to (sneezes) convince me Jun. Until you plan to wear that coat, that's the time I would be convinced" he replied

Jun, filled with trepidation, ran to reach for him, embracing the fact that it would also be a risk for her almost dried clothes.

Kazuya's eyes shot wide open

He didn't expect Jun to be getting herself wet

She ran at full force but the slippery floor sent her balance on a wrong direction

She bumped into Kazuya instead

"Are you planning to get yourself killed because of me?" he asked, his eyebrows raised, his hand supporting her balance

They stood there in silence in the middle of a restless rain

The evening sky's cold breeze follows every drop of the rain

"Why?" he asked,

"Why didn't you lose hope in saving me?"

"Why are you still doing this?"

"At the rooftop, I almost killed you, yet still, you didn't even manage to hate me."

"Why Jun?" he asked

Jun just walked away entering the room leaving Kazuya standing in the middle of the crying sky

"Jun!" Kazuya called out but she didn't seem to mind

She grabbed the coat and wore it back on

"Mr. Mishima, does wearing this convinces you?" she asked,

She's wet from head to toe.

Her head band is almost slipping from her wet hair

Kazuya just walked inside the room without saying a word

He's even more drenched than Jun

"Gomen nasai…I should have listened to you sooner. If it weren't for me, you never would have been wet again" she said

"No, it's my fault…What I did is foolishness" he remarked, closing the sliding door behind him

"I'm just….worried…worried your illness might get worst" she said without looking

"You're not the only who has that in mind…" he said as he opened a door beside the glass sliding door.

"Follow me" he said as he leads the way

An elevator rests at the end of the hallway.

After taking the lift, they stopped on a floor where no one is allowed except a Mishima.

"We can't stay wet again for another hour…" he said as he walked inside the room followed by Jun.

"I used to sleep here, but restless nights kept my eyes open" he said.

Jun was surprised

She had never seen an enormous room before, a room that has the size of a lobby.

"Wait here, I'll be back" he said leaving Jun

Jun just stood there in patience

She felt cold enough to move.

Her headband slipped away from her head

Before she could even pick it up, Kazuya gave her a towel

"Am I gone too long?" he asked

"No, not at all" she replied as she finally stood up with her headband on her hand

"Here, wear this" he said, giving Jun a well-made, neat kimono

"Handle it with care" he said

Jun just nodded in reply

"Fix yourself (sneezes) in there" he said, pointing at the bathroom beside the closet.

Jun just entered the bathroom after a polite bow

Kazuya, on the other hand, dressed himself with a white button up long-sleeved shirt together with his black slacks paired with neatly shined shoes.

He just sat on his bed with his head facing the floor.

The rain hasn't stopped

The sky still cries angrily without ease as it screams with a deafening roar

'Like a stubborn child…like me' Kazuya thought

It must have missed sadness after smiling for a very long time.

**Jaganshing: SUCCESS! Chapter finished**

**Kazuya: First the pool, then the rain! What ARE you? Do you really want us to die with pneumonia?**

**Jaganshing: That's not my intention okay…**

**Kazuya: Just kill me if you want me out of this fic, I've suffered enough! And you even involve Jun in your plagues; LESSEN THAT IF YOU LOVE YOUR LIFE!**

**Jaganshing: Hey, relax. I'm not doing that to kill you both. Can't you feel the romance whenever you see two lovers stranded on a pool or maybe in the rain? **

**Kazuya: Actually, I feel drowned whenever I see people like that…Right now you're starting to drown me in here…in land.**

**Lee: Thirsty anyone? No? Okay…why is there so much water involved? I'm not earning a profit here**

**Jaganshing: Cause in predicting dreams, water symbolizes trials in life (I've seen that on T.V.) so I adapted it…Not in a dream actually…but in reality (in the story)**

**Kazuya: Yeah, and my fist symbolizes your grave (chases Jaganshing)**

**Jaganshing: (running) THANKS FOR READING!**

**Kazuya: (sneezes) And I still haven't recovered from my illness! **


	16. Changes

**Disclaimer: Here goes, I don't own Tekken, Namco does…SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG UPDATE AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Graduation day is over and I've been busy looking for a school for my college…Anyway, Thank you so much. On with the fic… **

Droplets stained the smooth mirror as the gentle breeze makes its way

Soft, soothing taps echoed through the Mishima Zaibatsu's sturdy walls

A young man sat on a bed with his head facing the floor

His eyes wandered through the empty space before him

Calmness was in his eyes

No trace of anger

No trace of happiness

Just plain calmness

A few strands of hair met his face

Yet still left unnoticed

His mind lingered in only one direction, just to Jun Kazama

'Have I completely forgotten who I was before?' he thought

Biting a part of his lower lip

'All I can see now is…her…Where's the vision of my father suffering in my hands? Is it really gone? Has anger left me already?'

He lay on the bed he's sitting at,

He crossed his arms

Then he sealed his lids, enjoying the sight of darkness

Darkness has become a friend for him ever since.

Will the light be his friend as well?

Though, its blinding rays are painful in the eyes

How can you call it a friend if it hurts you?

But Jun, a being from the light, blinded him not, instead, she forced him to open them and greet the once painful rays

Yet, his question was still left unanswered

Why did SHE want to save him? What's the real reason?

He felt the sound of the rain slowly evanescing

His body still resting

His legs at the edge of the mattress

His arms still crossed

There's nothing more peaceful than the sight of darkness in a diminishing rain.

Kazuya, still in his own world, didn't notice Jun come out of the bathroom

She was making careful steps, careful enough to handle 'it' with care

Then she saw Kazuya lying on the bed with his legs on the edge of the bed

She curiously walked beside him, sat on the bed and gazed at him

Confused at first

'Why is he sleeping that way?' she thought

"Kazuya, are you all right?" she finally asked

Kazuya's eyes shot wide as he quickly sat back, his chest pounding vehemently of embarrassment

"Oh, it's you" he said

He felt blood rushing through his once pale face

"G-gomen nasai, did I wake you?" she said apologetically

"I wasn't asleep…I just found the rain soothing" he said as he looked at Jun then to the kimono she's wearing

"It looks perfect on you… (Sneezes)" he said as he turned to face the floor again just to mutter a curse under his nose

'Darn it, why must I sneeze on a time like this?' he thought

Jun felt her face warmed up, it's the first time she heard Kazuya complimented in an article of clothing

'Arigato' was her only reply

Then he noticed something about her face that made him feel disturbed all of a sudden

"Jun, you look rather pale…Is there something bothering you that you aren't telling me?" he asked

Jun just shook her head

"W-What are you talking about? I'm fine, there's nothing bothering me" she said with an uneasy smile

"I see…" he said as he quickly place his palm on her forehead just to feel her temperature rising

"Warm as I am" he said comparing his temperature to hers

"You're not feeling well Jun…Now there are two of us suffering in this illness" he said straight-faced

'I-I can't be ill, I have to help him get well...' she thought

"Oh that, well you see, it's kind of warm in here don't you think so?" she said

"The only warmth around here is you and me…" he said

"I'm not sick Kazuya" she replied

"You showed me where the light shines once..."

Now it

's my turn to prove that you did" he added

**Jaganshing: All right Kazuya, what are you up to this time**

**Kazuya: None of your business, screwhead**

**Jaganshing: As usual...Hope u like it**

**Kazuya: It's been so long since you last updated and you expect to...**

**Jaganshing: SHUT UP! covers Kazuya's mouth> Bye!**


	17. In memory

**Disclaimer: Here goes, I don't own Tekken, Namco does…SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG UPDATE AGAIN AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! College is SOOOOO busy and I never had time making a new chapter…Anyway, Thank you so much. On with the fic…**

Jun, still not used in the situation, tried her best to deny her condition

Although, it did became quite a burden

"Don't mind me Kazuya, I'm okay" she said in a smile

Kazuya just looked at her, ignoring her words

"Anyway, thank you for lending me this ki---" she was cut-off when Kazuya placed his hands on her shoulder then slowly pins her down

Her body met the bed's soft surface

Her hair strands scattered behind her

The weight of his hands almost prevents her from escaping his grip

Her eyes shot wide, letting his gaze crash upon her at full force

The weight of his stare kept her uneasy

"Mishima-sama, I'm okay…really…" her words drifted away

Then she's mesmerized with nonsense thoughts

'What should I do? I can't let him take over me, Fight Jun, you're not that weak!' her thoughts spoke

Yet anxiety kept her from doing so

She just closed her eyes

Seeing nothing alleviates her fear

Fear of what?

She has no clue

Darkness then began to become her friend as well

Even though she's a being from the light

"You've done enough" he said straight

She quickly opened her eyes just to see his eyes that drew no emotions at all

No words escaped her lips, just plain silence

Gentleness was in his voice

Yet his intentions will always be a stranger to her

"Why don't you rest for awhile" he said as he stood and looked at the window

His back facing Jun

His eyes closed

Jun, feeling his weight no more, sat back and stared at him while his thoughts roamed into the darkness

"I…I don't want to lose someone I cared for anymore…." He said

Bitterness was in his voice

Depression has cornered him once again

" Watashi wa anata no tame ni ikite imasu…" he said

Jun was stunned after hearing his words

'Kazuya…Why can't I say it…Why?' she thought

"At first, I thought my life didn't have a purpose…I thought death is my only option…Now, I can't believe how wrong I was…"

She could feel his sadness growing inside him

"That kimono…it used to be my mother's…Since her death, all that's left is the memory of her kimono, nothing else…" Kazuya said, his eyes concealed with hate and regret

"All this time, Ever since I made my way out of that cliff I let my anger rule over me…

I showered the world with hate…

The same hate my father gave me…

Then I created this monster, this Zaibatsu…I forgot about the love my mother used to share with me, instead, I replaced it with hate and vengeance…Look what's gotten into me Jun,

I almost killed you because of falling for that devil's lousy trick…

And now, I don't know what would happen to me if I lose you now…

That's what I feared the most…And I'm starting to fear it now…I don't want to commit the same mistakes I did years ago, now that I found you"

his words spoke deeply from his wounded heart

Jun started to feel the guilt around her

'I never knew….If only I knew' she thought, screaming inside her

Kazuya is suffering inside him once again

The death of his mother cost him his happiness

And that lost happiness cost him his freedom

'He needs me' Jun thought

She stood up and walked behind him

"Kazuya, I never knew…" she said resting her head on his back then it was later on replaced with an embrace

"Gomen Nasai, I never knew…" she said again

It's her turn now to hold him back

There's no need to fear the one you're dying to hold

They just stood there

Emptying the load of guilt inside their heads

Savoring the presence of each other

Kazuya watched the stained mirror before him

In his reflection, he saw the being from the light embracing a part of him

This being that once helped him overcome the devil inside him

The devil that's draining the life out of him

He felt his fear grew numb

He felt nothing but ease

All seems to be in place

'There's no need to fear now...It won't happen again' he thought

"It's not your fault…I never told you…" Kazuya said turning to face her

"I forgot who I was once Jun…But it's all coming back to me now…Thank you for handling it with care" Kazuya said as he smiled

It's not the kimono Kazuya wants Jun to handle with care

But the memory of his mother's love

Jun opened his eyes once again to the love that his mother once gave him

****

**_(Watashi wa anata no tame ni ikite imasu--- I live because of you)_**

**Jaganshing: SUCCESS! I finished another one!**

**Lee: Wait a minute...That scene where Kazuya was standing by the window with angel behind him, isn't that from the intro of Tekken 2**

**Jaganshing: ...yeah, coincidence eh...I wasn't expecting that would come out**

**Kazuya: Finally you've done something useful after a very long time...**

**Jaganshing: Again, I'm really sorry for the long updates…College is a busy day**

**Kazuya: After a long rest without this author by my side…I can't believe I'm seeing this screw head once again**

**Jaganshing: STOP CALLING ME A SCREW HEAD!**

**Kazuya: Act normal**

**Jaganshing: Whatever…HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Kazuya: Right, like they would**

**Jaganshing: (pushes Kazuya off the chair)**

**Lee: (Holds a score board: 10) Whoa Yeah! Revenge is SWEET!**

**Kazuya: Why you little---**

**Jaganshing: bye! (Shuts the computer off) **


	18. Close but not quite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, Namco does (TT I wish I'm a member of Namco). It's been a VERY long time since I last updated. Received a few reviews of updating as soon as possible…Sorry for that VERY LONG update, darn, college is so stressful…THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. **

Jun sat down on Kazuya's bed with her eyes on the floor.

'…Kazuya…I'm so sorry…' she thought

Kazuya, on the other hand, looked behind him to glance at that precious angel that once held him in times of despair

He then sat beside her, staring blankly at her at the corner of his eyes.

She became paler than before

Jun was lost in her thoughts, she really wanted to tell him how she felt yet she finds it hard to state in words, like, something is binding her lips together whenever she tries to say those words.

She then felt eyes beside her, she knew who it was, yet she decided not to look, instead, she dwelled within the guilt she felt awhile ago.

Kazuya, uneasy with her mysterious delirium, finally managed to touch her face with the back of his fingers

Her soft skin met his strong, callous fingers as it ventures its way from her face to her neck

Waking up to reality, she immediately looked beside her just to catch his gaze.

Darkness is still present in his eyes but something in it makes her feel at ease whenever she looks at them

They were staring at each other with wanton desires

They were staring at each other in contentment

Eyes filled with burning hate and lust penetrated the eyes filled with innocence and serenity

Finally he drew his face closer to hers, leaving only a small space in between

"Kazama, Jun. I'll surrender my world to you if that is the only way I could become a part of you" Kazuya said softly as he gently pressed his lips against hers, breaking the small gap that once drew their faces apart.

He gave in to the obsession that once haunted him, an obsessive desire to be with Jun and only Jun.

Jun, driven with lust, returned his kiss passionately, inviting darkness once again in her eyes.

She felt her mind constantly losing in reality as she savors the taste of those precious forbidden lips once again, the sensation is driving her mind in an ecstatic frenzy

'…I don't understand…why am I not resisting?' she thought as she felt Kazuya's hands softly caressing her neck then it was later on replaced by soft kisses.

She had no idea if she will refuse or not

The feeling is still too new for her but she can't understand why no matter how much she tries to refuse, she can't.

Part of her is fighting to break free yet the tranquility of her other part is much stronger to compete with the other

She was about to speak when his mouth made its way back to hers

Her vulnerability to pleasure strengthened, sending resistance a mile away

'Some say it is a sin to love a ruthless criminal, but, if I sin in loving him, I'll sin until I die…' she thought

She then felt his hand untying the knot of the kimono she's wearing

'Should I stop him?' she thought but her body seems weakened enough to resist as her obsession with this man ruled over her.

He then slid his hand on the slightly loose part of her kimono near her collar bones, exposing her shoulder.

She opened her eyes the moment she felt she's being undressed little by little.

Her mind then started to chant resistance once again, yet she paid no heed. Instead, she allowed herself to be devoured in passion even more by pulling him closer to her, running her fingers on his hair, feeling every strand of it.

As the kiss went deeper, she felt herself slowly losing her balance

Her body met the soft fabric of the bed once again, this time, uneasiness left her.

She felt his weight against her

Both had a chance to share each others warmth

He was about to undress her completely until he woke up from his passion-driven mind

'What have I done?' he thought then he immediately broke the kiss

"Jun, forgive me, I guess I got carried away. There's no way I will induce this disrespectful act without your consent" he said apologetically as he sat back in the bed, regaining his composure.

"I'm so sorry for what I've done" he added.

**Jaganshing: Success!!! Chapter finished!!! Sorry for ending this chapter so soon**

**Kazuya: Why you little cliff-hanger…YOU ENDED THE STORY SO SOON!!! JUST AS I WAS STARTING TO FEEL THE CLIMAX OF THE SITUATION, YOU RUINED IT!!!**

**Jaganshing: I have a few things to attend to…I still have homework in Zoology**

**Kazuya: Yeah right…**

**Jaganshing: I'm so sorry about that…don't worry, I have the next chapter in-progress. THANKS FOR READING!!!**

**Kazuya: TT **


	19. Timid Liaisons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken and any of the characters****, Namco does and someday, I'll own it, ****lol**** just kidding. TT but I own this story, ****haha****. I'm BACK! Finally****after being gone for a VERY long time**** I managed to write once again****. I'm sorry ****for that very long update****…again****; I've been SO busy that I ****have**** no time ****to write ****anymore. Good thing we had our Christmas vacation. I never expect nursing to be this busy. ****Aw…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ****I**** hope you enjoy this one.**

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

_He was about to undress her completely until he woke up from his passion-driven mind_

_'What have I done?' he thought then he immediately broke the kiss_

_"Jun, forgive me, I guess I got carried away. There's no way I will induce this disrespectful act without your consent" he said apologetically as he sat back in the bed, regaining his composure._

_"I'm so sorry for what I've done" he added._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

Jun, with the loosely tied kimono, sat befuddled, befuddled at herself and what has become of her

'What happened?' she thought as she clutched the kimono she's wearing to cover herself.

Cold sweat started racing down on her

'…that feeling…as if my mind flew away…' Her thoughts continuously lingered at her unexpected submission

She had lost control over her obsession

She had lost control over herself

As fire burns in a hay stack…cannot be controlled, difficult to cease

Her world seems to be consumed by her eagerness to be with that man that she has forgotten who he was and what was she there for…

Kazuya…that relentless CEO that showed no pity that even humans and animals feared him

Jun…her sole purpose…"Arrest Kazuya Mishima"

Everything was no longer there as if in a blink of an eye, she had forgotten about them

This man...what has he done to her?

Though she was relieved that it didn't go further, a part of her wants to have….more

More than that passionate kiss

More of that warmth that had brushed her body into a vehement delight

She had wanted this

She had always admired darkness, she had always wished to embrace it and she wanted to stay there forever

She had also feared it, fear it would consume her

Where should she reside…on her desires, on her fears…or maybe none?

This war of desire and fear dilutes her soul into a meaningless entity as if she had ran out of decisions that would ease her troubled mind

Kazuya, on the other hand, sat with his hand resting on his forehead

He felt himself showering with guilt

He almost gave in to that obsession he's fighting to resist

It's stronger than he could imagine

'What was I thinking?' he thought, scolding himself

His subconscious mind calls unto him with selfish pleads

'She was under your spell, take her now, you know you want to'

But he paid no heed

His susceptibility to temptation seems to have lost its own strength

What happened to that once known Kazuya Mishima, the one that ruined the lives of the many?

The one who laughs at the face of demise?

The one who would do anything to get what he wants?

The one who once sold his soul to the devil?

He wanted her so much, he wanted to suck all of that sweet nectar of innocence within her…he wanted to be cleansed…just to be with her…

He wanted to be free from the darkness

A few minutes have passed and silence seems to engulf them

Finding the silence deafening, Kazuya gave up a word without looking

"If you're tired you could go back to your room …or you could stay here if you like…its okay, I'll sleep by the fireplace…"

Jun didn't say a word, as if her crowded mind has forgotten how to speak

Kazuya just shouldered the silence as he patiently waits for her reply

"Um…Mr. Mishima?" Jun called out

"Yes?" he said as he turned to face her

"I should be going now…" she said with her eyes on the floor, unable to look at his gaze

"I see, well, good night Miss Kazama" he said in his usual monotonous voice

After a quick bow, Jun left.

Kazuya stood from his bed and walked towards the bathroom.

He quickly reached for the medicine cabinet and grabbed a medicine for his cold.

He didn't realize he took more than he needed, he wasn't feeling good. His head aches

Thoughts about Jun came popping in his head.

He rested his hands on the sides of the sink as his weary eyes stared into space

'Jun…I can't help it…my mind screams for your presence….why?' he thought

Though his mind is overcrowded with hate and agony, a thought of his beloved still lingers within

She was his light

He was her darkness

He splashed some water on his face then he took a quick glance at the mirror in front of him

He felt odd looking at himself

'So much has changed…what has devil done to me?' he thought

Where is the smile he once had?

Where is that soft, gentle look he got from his mother?

Almost every part of his face reminds him of his father

With a small frown, he immediately looked away.

As soon as he got out of the bathroom, the lights turned off as he felt an upcoming force heading his way.

He quickly dodged it

"Who's there?!" Kazuya said angrily as he sensed for his attacker

With only the city lights aiding his sight, he was able to see a silhouette of a woman wearing some sort of goggles

"It's about time to meet your grave" a feminine voice said

"A feisty wench you are…" Kazuya said with a smirk

Enraged with the taunt of her target, the woman started sending massive blows and kick

In the midst of his evasion, he found his way into his target's vulnerable arm and used it to pin her on the ground but the she quickly found her way out with a kick that sent him on his side

As fierce as an animal, he stood up and summoned a punch that sent the woman flying towards the wall

With that, she crashed at full force which sent her feeling every inch of her bone dislocated

He turned the lights on and went to her to reach for her neck as he pinned her on the wall

"Who sent you?" he asked sternly

The woman just smirked and little did Kazuya knew, she had a 9mm handgun pointing at him

He immediately grabbed the handgun from her hand and threw it at the side

"I asked you a question!" he yelled "Answer me"

The woman did not answer

Kazuya grew impatient and punched her on the stomach

She lied on the floor clutching her abdomen

Knowing that he had the upper hand, he knelt on top of her and started strangling her as she struggles to break free

"I want answers woman, who sent you?!" he yelled once again

He was in a mad rampage, unable to control his anger when suddenly a soft creak from the door caught his attention

It was Jun

"Jun?" Kazuya wondered

"I-I left my soaked clothes….but never mind…"

With a tear from her eye, she quickly left the room and ran to her quarters.

"Jun!" Kazuya called out but was too late

As Jun left, he felt his eyesight growing dim

His light has ran away from him

Only rage resides within him now

Bearing the hatred no longer, he hastily grabbed the woman on the neck and not a minute to spare he threw her on his glass window with all his strength

Crash the window shattered into pieces

Kazuya stood there gasping for air as he wiped the blood from his mouth

Anger has found him once again

'You're weak! And you call yourself a Mishima…such a disgrace you are Kazuya!' a voice in his mind spoke as he clutched his head with both hands

"I…I won't let you…" he answered

'Weak! Useless! Good for nothing son of mine' chanted his thoughts

Voices in his mind started talking endlessly until he could no longer take it

'LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!' he yelled as he went to the bathroom and sent the shower running

He allowed the cold water to touch him with his clothes on

His eyes closed, his back resting on the wall, slowly sliding himself down until he could feel his weight on the floor

'Jun…I-I need you now…where are you, watashi no tenshi?' were his thoughts

As soon as Jun arrived at her room, she wearily lied herself on her bed

Her eyes closed

Her mind ventured into a dark abyss.

'I don't understand anymore…I feel so confused…He…and she…'' she thought as she remembered what she saw, tears flooded her eyes

'Jun, wake up, he's not worth your tears' her conscience yelled but she seems to have a problem heeding it, instead, she ventured into the darkness….alone…with all the thoughts of that man, that man that haunted her dreams…that man…

Thoughts of him filled her mind

She doesn't hate him

She just wanted to stay with him…but he's got company now

'Kazuya…I need you…so much' she muttered

She feels so alone…she hungers for his presence…so does he

They both needed each other

Both craving for one another

Outside the Mishima building, a chopper flew

"Hn! I'll get you next time" the mysterious blonde woman said as she removed her goggles.

Her mobile phone suddenly rang

"Nina, how did it go?" a deep voice said

"I failed…" she answered as the chopper disappeared into the clouds

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**(Watashi**** no ****Tenshi**** My Angel)**

**Jaganshing**: Wee!!! My first successful chapter after a long day of updating

**Lee**: Define "Long"

**Jaganshing**: Fine a VERY VERY LONG day

**Kazuya**: I hate you for putting Nina and making my Jun jealous

**Nina**: Don't blame me, YOU were strangling me, and do YOU have any idea how much it hurts to be thrown off on a GLASS WINDOW?!

**Kazuya**: I guess I couldn't contain myself...

**Lee**: Was that devil or Kazuya?

**Kazuya**: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M RID OF DEVIL and you, author, it's YOUR fault Jun hates me!!

**Jaganshing**: Hey, with looks like that, who can resist you?

**Kazuya**: You have a good point there, but, HEY! Fix that or I'll send you to Honmaru!

**Jaganshing**: Whatever…anyway, Hope u liked it


End file.
